Le Silence d'un Coeur
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un asesino a sueldo que pasa su vida entre las sombras cumpliendo con las órdenes de sus clientes en completo silencio y discreción. Sin embargo, un día recibe un "encargo" que por primera vez en su vida no quiere cumplir por una razón que ni él puede explicar. Basado en la película de Jean-Pierre Melville llamada Le Samourai de 1967. RIREN. Drama y suspenso
1. L'Assassin

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! xD he venido con una nueva historia y todo porque hace dos semanas me recomendaron una película francesa de los años sesenta llamada Le Samourai o El silencio de un Hombre de Jean-Pierre Melville de 1967, y no pude evitar hacer un fic basado en ella y en el personaje en sí quien me recordó a Levi por su personalidad. Así que quiero ver que tal me va xD

**Aclaraciones: **A pesar de que está basado en la película, no seguiré exactamente la misma trama que tiene, sobretodo con el final, así que tendrá un final feliz. ¿Cómo llegaré a él? Pues no sé, pero ya veremos xD de que lo tendrá, lo tendrá. Sólo tomaré los escenarios, el personaje de Jeff Costello (el protagonista) enfocado en Levi y algunas acciones. Pero añadiré otras y otros personajes. No sé como saldrá esto, pero ya veremos que se me ocurre. Hago la aclaración por si me vienen a acusar de adapta plagio xD también aclarar que no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero no pretendo hacerlo muy largo. No sirvo para los long-fics XD

**Pairing: **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (Riren).

**Advertencias: **Leve grado de violencia, vocabulario fuerte y vulgar, drama, leve mención de Rivetra (Ya verán más adelante) el hecho que en este fic Levi mide 1.70 m porque no quiero hacerlo muy enano xD y creo que por el momento sólo esas. Si es necesario en cada capítulo pondré más advertencias.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 - L'ASSASSIN

POV NORMAL

Silencio.

Sólo se escucha el silencio.

Eso es lo que se escucha en un frío apartamento de un solo cuarto en un viejo edificio situado en uno de los barrios más solitarios y oscuros de la ciudad de París. Cualquier extranjero que haya venido a esta ciudad y haya dicho que es la más hermosa del mundo, es porque no la ha conocido en su totalidad, y este barrio es la prueba de ello.

Acostado en una cama, uno de los pocos muebles que tiene el cuarto, se encuentra un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años. Delgado, de estatura mediana, cabello negro muy parecido al ébano, y ojos azules grisáceos. Estaba fumando; pensando en todos los sucesos que ha experimentado a lo largo de su vida, como regularmente lo hace. Hijo de una prostituta barata, nacido en un burdel de mala muerte; desde pequeño ha aprendido a defenderse para poder sobrevivir.

A pesar del ambiente en que creció, él siempre fue amado por su madre, quien siempre lo escondía en el fondo de un armario cuando trabajaba y aguantaba todo para darle de comer, hasta que murió cuando él tenía diez años. Desde entonces vivió con su tío quien le enseñó a luchar para sobrevivir y defenderse, también a pensar rápido y usar la inteligencia en cualquier momento, hasta que también murió cuando iba a cumplir quince años.

Ahora se encuentra solo. sin ningún amigo, sólo contactos, sin ningún familiar que vele por él, sin estar en una relación. Solo. con un empleo que no cualquiera haría… ni él tampoco, pero en ese mundo no tuvo de otra.

Él es Levi Ackerman, y es un asesino a sueldo.

Recuerda la primera vez que acabó con la vida de alguien por encargo: tenía dieciséis años y ya la fama de ser una rata escurridiza lo prescindía. Tenía la fama de robar dinero a casas y asaltar a los tontos transeúntes ebrios que se atrevían a pasear en la noche en uno de esos callejones alejados del ajetreo de la ciudad.

Lo contactaron por medio de un intermediario para eliminar al dueño de un banco. No le dijeron las razones, sólo que tenía que hacerlo a cambio de anonimato y mucho dinero como pago con la única condición de no dejarse atrapar por la policía. Y desde entonces siempre ha sido así: contacto por intermediario, el perfil de la persona a exterminar sin decir ninguna razón (para la seguridad y discreción del cliente), la creación de una coartada por si lo llegaran a atrapar y ser extremadamente meticuloso a la hora de ejercer y desaparecer como si nada.

Cuando terminó con ese dueño del banco sintió una quemazón en sus manos acompañado de un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, sensaciones que jamás va a olvidar aunque pasen los años. Tuvo que salir corriendo y tuvo mucha suerte de que nadie lo viera. Cuando estuvo en un sitio seguro vomitó, comenzó a temblar y empezó a pensar consigo mismo si valía la pena seguir con este trabajo. Cosa que tuvo que aceptar ya que la paga era mucho mayor comparado con las ganancias que recibía siendo ladrón.

Cuando recibió dicho pago por su encargo, pudo alquilar el cuarto en el que actualmente vive, comprar comida que jamás en su vida había probado y por mucho tiempo, y comprar buena ropa, ya que siempre le ha llamado la atención vestirse elegantemente. Al mismo tiempo empezó a recibir más encargos y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y a perfeccionar sus tácticas y métodos.

Cualquiera diría que con ese cambio tan radical en su corta vida le fue beneficioso para él en todos los sentidos debido a la alta suma de dinero. Pero no es así. Gracias a ese modo de vida se ha condenado a sí mismo a vivir en el silencio y la soledad. Y dudaba que algún día saliera de ella.

Se le acaba el cigarrillo y lo apaga en el cenicero cuando fija su vista en el reloj de mano que siempre anda y que bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo quita. Le gusta medir el tiempo y hacer notar a sí mismo que el tiempo corre y que nada es estático. Se da cuenta que son las cuatro de la tarde y se levanta de la cama.

Ya está vestido con un traje formal en color gris, pulcramente peinado, dando una imagen de un hombre joven que vive de acuerdo a su época. Sólo le falta tomar su sombrero y su gabardina para salir y no regresar hasta bien temprano al día siguiente. Pero antes se dirige a la chimenea y de un agujero en la pared muy escondido, saca un fajo de billetes que guarda en su bolsillo junto con un par de navajas filosas que casi nunca usa, pero que siempre carga consigo. Y se dirige a un pequeño tocador con un espejo situado a un lado de la puerta para tomar su sombrero y su largo abrigo para tomar las llaves, salir de su cuarto con rumbo a su destino.

* * *

Cada vez que sale a hacer un encargo tiene que comprar vehículo usado y viejo, y cambiar las placas para que no sean fácilmente identificables para la policía. Gran parte del dinero que gana con su "trabajo" se destina precisamente a la compra de placas y vehículos usados y robados para luego dejarlos abandonados y que los mismos vendedores toman para pintarlos y cambiarlos completamente. Hoy no fue la excepción. Tuvo que comprar uno viejo, del año de 1955 color verde oscuro.

También compró un arma de fuego con varias balas, para poder tenerla en su poder y esconderla para luego desecharla en el río Sena. Y así despistar a la policía de sus huellas.

Hoy tiene un encargo: El dueño de un club exclusivo nocturno, de esos a los que sólo personas de dinero va a divertirse un rato al finalizar la jornada. Un tal Keith Shadis. Como siempre no le dicen los motivos, sólo lo que debe hacer. A lo largo de los años se le ha hecho costumbre no preguntarse más allá del nombre y oficio de estas personas: desconoce si tienen familia que los espera en casa, si son buenos ciudadanos o simplemente personas inocentes. No. Ya todo eso le es indiferente.

Primero traza una coartada en su mente: Planea dirigirse al mencionado club, llamado _Le Zéphyr Céleste_*, hacer el "encargo", dirigirse a un burdel para pasar la noche ahí y pagarle el doble a una prostituta para que dijera la hora de llegada en caso de una requisa de los policías. Hay una en particular que sabe su labor. Una que desde que él le paga el doble y a veces el triple su vida ha mejorado considerablemente, y en agradecimiento, siempre le ayuda en casos así, aunque nunca ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo común.

Se dirige al club que está situado debajo de un edificio de tres pisos. Estaciona el auto un poco alejado del lugar para no levantar sospechas y entra al lugar. En la recepción está un chico delgado y alto con el cabello sujetado en una coleta detrás de su cabello y pulcramente peinado por la parte de enfrente. Se encarga de sostener los sombreros y abrigos de las personas y les da un ticket con derecho a una bebida gratis cortesía del lugar. Levi lo observa pero no le presta demasiada atención. Está esperando detrás de muchas personas estudiando el lugar para poder entrar sin que nadie ni ese chico puedan verlo y entonces lo ve: una puerta casi a la izquierda de ese chico. Se las ingenia para hacer una distracción para todas esas personas y con un movimiento rápido y casi imperceptible e insonoro logra entrar en esa puerta que lo lleva a un corredor con unas escaleras.

Sube a través de ellas y lo llevan a otro corredor con muchas puertas con una pequeña placa de identificación. Escucha sonidos dentro de estas por lo que camina sigilosamente agradeciendo que haya una alfombra que amortigüe el sonido de sus pasos. Finalmente llega hasta la puerta que dice "Gerencia" y sin dejar de ver a todos lados se queda quieto por si logra escuchar algo. Se escucha el sonido de papeles. Con su mano enguantada toma el pomo de la puerta y entra en ella cerrándola y el sonido de papeles se detiene. Levi se voltea y mira por primera y última vez al tipo de la foto que le mostraron.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta extrañado el hombre.

—Eso no importa. —responde Levi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y sin dejar de mirarle ocasionando que otro hombre se ponga nervioso.

—¿Necesita algo?

—Sí. Matarle.

—¿P-por qué? —el hombre empieza a temblar y sudar frío.

—Espero que me disculpe. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes. —Dijo eso nada más por pura cortesía, no porque en realidad sintiera algo de culpa por el hombre frente a él. Rápidamente saca una de sus cuchillas y con un movimiento rápido la lanza para que aterrizara la punta en la frente de su víctima logrando así su cometido y ni siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando logra componer su postura observa al cuerpo del hombre sentado frente a él. Ni siquiera cae. Sólo se ve con la cuchilla incrustada en la frente con unos hilillos de sangre saliéndole de la herida. Se plantea si sacarla o dejarla ahí. No tiene identificación ya que la compró de contrabando y tampoco la tocó con las manos, sino que siempre la tocó con guantes. La deja ahí y tal como antes, pega un oído a través de la puerta por si hay alguien fuera de ella. Acomodándose el sombrero para cubrir sus facciones sale de ella y de igual modo camina y baja las escaleras hasta encontrar la puerta de la recepción.

Levemente la abre para lograr ver si hay alguien o si el chico está prestando atención en la misma, topándose con la suerte de que está despejado y el chico está agachado en el peso acomodando los sombreros y abrigos que se le han caído, así que con mucha cautela y silencio sale de la puerta hacia la salida, dejándola abierta para no hacer ningún ruido que alerte al chico. Sin mirar atrás atrás y con paso acelerado sale del edificio y se dirige hacia la calle en donde estacionó el vehículo. Tiene mucha suerte hoy ya que nadie está en la calle a esa hora de la noche.

Con una velocidad normal para no alertar a un posible agente policial, se dirige al burdel para construir la coartada. Entra y con mucha discreción por parte de la dueña del lugar le pide a su favorita: Petra Ral, o como todo el mundo la conoce _Le petite Chaton**. _La conoce desde hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de ser su cliente seguido, han logrado construir una sólida amistad, a pesar de que él es solitario y no prefiere involucrarla mucho en su oficio.

Entra en la habitación de Petra y ella lo espera sentada en la cama. Cuando lo ve sonríe y una vez que él se sienta a la par suya le pone una mano en su hombro. Lo nota un poco tenso, lo que le indica que hoy es un día en que debe ayudarle.

—Hoy estuve contigo desde las nueve y media hasta las tres de la madrugada. —empieza a hablar mirando su reloj en su mano.

—De acuerdo. —responde ella mientras se arrodilla detrás de él y le da un pequeño masaje en sus hombros para relajarlo. —¿Cómo estuvo hoy?

—Tuve mucha suerte. Demasiada diría yo. No debo descuidarme. —responde moviendo la cabeza en círculos para quitarse la tensión.

—Ya sabes que si viene la policía te ayudamos. Sobre todo yo. Por tanto no debes preocuparte. Ya le diré a la "casera" la hora en que llegaste. —le consoló Petra. Desde que él llegó a recurrir a sus servicios y por la alta suma de dinero que siempre le da su vida a cambiado considerablemente y también la situación del burdel, permitiéndose mejorar en muchas cosas subiendo así la calidad de sus servicios. Sin embargo, dicho afecto no llega a lo romántico por ninguno de los dos. Ambos saben que no viven para eso y que el modelo de vida de ambos no da para pensar en relaciones amorosas. Además Petra no desea vivir atada a nadie por el resto de su vida.

—Por ese motivo me quedaré aquí hasta la hora acordada. Claro, si tu no tienes problema con ello.

—Por mi no te preocupes. Podemos hacer lo que quieras. Ya es medianoche. Sólo tienes tres horas más para irte. —le responde con una sonrisa, sabiendo que sólo charlarán por esas tres horas restantes.

* * *

Ya son las cinco de la mañana cuando está en su cuarto. Está cansado. Se quita la ropa y se acuesta en la cama. En toda la noche no hubo algo que lo alertara. En el burdel todo estaba tranquilo en la madrugada, y cuando salió de ahí igual, calles completamente vacías. Por lo que se permitió relajarse un poco.

Siente sus ojos pesados y sabe que en el momento en que su cabeza toque la almohada caerá profundamente dormido. Normalmente comería antes de dormirse pero hoy está muy cansado. Sólo dormirá unas horas para después levantarse, comer un poco y alistarse para recoger el dinero prometido por el encargo de ayer. Le espera una alta suma de dinero que le permitirá vivir cómodamente durante unos meses hasta que le llamen para uno nuevo. Siempre es así. Sus encargos ocurren en un período largo de tiempo para no levantar sospechas de nadie.

Siempre desconoce quiénes son sus clientes. No sabe si trabaja para dos bandos enemigos. Lo único que le importa es vivir en silencio y anonimato.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Bueno gentes, hasta aquí hemos llegado con este primer capítulo que narra sobre Levi y su modelo de vida. Técnicamente he narrado la primera parte de la película, claro, cambiándole muchas cosas. Si gustan pueden verla para que se hagan una idea de los hechos y la escenografía (?).

Es cierto que mencioné Rivetra en las advertencias pero hago la aclaración para que no hayan malos entendidos: Petra no está enamorada de Levi, solamente le tiene mucho cariño y afecto por todo el dinero que le da a ella a cambio de su ayuda, pero dicho cariño no llega a lo romántico. Así que ella no será la mala de esta historia xD

Pónganle atención al chico recepcionista del club. Háganse una idea de quien es xD

Como tiene frases en francés, voy a identificarlas con cierto número de "*" y ponerlos al final. Espero que estas frases las haya usado bien, tuve que usar un traductor para ellas. Si me he equivocado en una me hacen saber porfa :3

_Le Zéphyr Céleste_*: El Céfiro Celestial. Céfiro era un dios griego del viento de la primavera. El club es un club tranquilo y con música de Jazz como entretenimiento. Sólo la gente de dinero puede tener una membresía para entrar en él. Levi entró porque nadie se dio cuenta.

_Le petite Chaton**. _La pequeña gatita. Es un apodo que se le puso a Petra ya que era la más bajita y delgada de todas las mujeres que trabajan en el burdel.

El título del fic en español es El Silencio de un Corazón. No quise ponerle El Silencio de un Hombre o Le Samourai por miedo al plagio xD

Me dicen que tal les pareció y de antemano les agradezco por las visitas. Prometo actualizar cada dos semanas para tener el hábito porque sino es mentira xD

Nos leemos pronto :3


	2. Le Garçon

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Lo prometido es deuda y luego de dos semanas traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me alegra saber que haya tenido un muy bien recibimiento en el capítulo anterior por lo que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo. El anterior capítulo nos centramos en Levi y su vida, por lo que hoy nos centraremos en Eren.

Por favor leer las notas al final. Haré unas aclaraciones.

**Advertencias: **mención de maltrato infantil y abuso hacia Eren.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS — LE GARÇON

Si tuviera que describir su trabajo en una palabra diría aburrido, y no es para más: tiene que poner una sonrisa todo el tiempo frente a personas pudientes que llegan al club como si fueran los reyes del mundo. Hoy precisamente no es su día ya que le toca la recepción. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en las cocinas lavando platos, al menos así sentía el turno más productivo. Incluso estaría mejor limpiando los camerinos y los baños para no estar enfrente de esa gente.

Pero no. El día en que se llena más le toca la recepción y todo porque tiene buena presencia y pueda dar una buena impresión a los comensales. Las veces que le toca la recepción da gracias al cielo por tener la vista un poco borrosa y no verlos claramente debido a que tiene prohibido usar sus gafas cuando está en dicho puesto. Al menos le permiten usarlos cuando está en otro donde no lo miren tanto, pero como es la primera impresión, debe ser atractivo a la vista y sus gafas circulares le "impiden serlo".

Afortunadamente ya se acostumbró a no usarlos cuando está frente a los clientes. Únicamente sólo puede ver de cerca mas no de lejos, por lo que el rostro de la persona frente a él sólo es ligeramente borroso. Además, y debido a su cargo, su memoria se ha agilizado rápidamente, por lo que puede recordar perfectamente cada abrigo y sombrero de cada cliente. Nunca se ha equivocado por más que se le caigan o se le desordenen debido a la gran cantidad de personas. De igual forma y como parte del protocolo del lugar, cada persona tiene que anotarse en el libro de visitas, lo que ha ayudado a aprenderse de memoria los nombres de los comensales y su rostro. Una habilidad muy útil.

Hay una larga fila de personas esperando anotarse, dejar sus abrigos y tomar un vale de bebidas cortesía de la casa, lo que le hace ser un poco acelerado al hacer su trabajo, de alguna forma le ayuda a distraerse y no pensar en nada más en que en ello. Pero de repente las personas se mueven y hay mucho murmullo. Levanta la mirada y ve que los clientes miran hacia el suelo por lo que dirige su mirada también pero no logra ver nada. Las personas murmuran que hay algo que los pasó rozando en los pies, por lo que lo están buscando hasta que ven una pelotita de color negro que rueda lentamente por el suelo. Extrañado sale del escritorio de recepción sabiendo que nadie de los presentes se dignará en hacerlo, la recoge y la pone en un cajón del mostrador para después mostrársela a su superior.

Uno de los clientes lo "regaña" por ser descuidado y que gracias a eso podría causar un accidente. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer una mala cara, pide disculpas, hace una reverencia y asegura que jamás volverá a ocurrir, ganándose un "eso espero" por parte del idiota que se victimó.

Luego todo transcurre normal, sin nada que lo alerte. Termina de despachar a todos los clientes y se dispone a pasar todos los registros de los clientes en el libro de membresías para poder cobrarle a los clientes su consumo de esta noche.

Vuelve a repetirse a sí mismo que hubiera sido mejor estar limpiando las cocinas en lugar de estar ahí. No es que odie su trabajo, lo que sucede es que no es bueno lidiando con personas. Es muy difícil poner una buena cara ante personas con grandes aires de superioridad sólo porque tienen dinero, tal y como pasó con el tipo anterior.

Cualquiera le diría que renuncie o que busque otro trabajo si tanto le disgusta. El problema es que no puede hacerlo ya que en dicho lugar pagan muy bien. Lo suficiente para mantenerse durante el mes en el pequeño apartamento de un edificio muy cercano al club. Desde que llegó a París fue el primer empleo con buena paga que pudo encontrar para lograr sobrevivir él solo.

Él nació y creció en un pueblo rural llamado _Cordes sur Ciel* _situado en el sur de Francia. Hijo de inmigrantes alemanes, no conoció otra ciudad más que esa hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y huyó de ahí.

No huyó porque detestara el lugar. No. Él huyó a causa de su padre. Desde que era pequeño, él siempre sintió una especie de rechazo hacia su persona. Él comparaba su padre con el de sus amiguitos y notaba que el suyo no lo trataba igual. Los demás abrazaban a sus hijos cuando llegaban a casa luego de una larga jornada, pero el suyo siempre lo ignoraba y ni siquiera lo miraba cuando el pequeño Eren le pedía abrazos. Pero a pesar de ello tenía a su madre, la joven Carla, quien siempre estuvo para él y quien le dio el nombre de Eren porque le trajo alegría desde que nació. Él siempre amó a su madre. Pensar en ella hace que sus ojos verdosos se llenen de lágrimas por su recuerdo, pero tiene que tragarlas para no llamar la atención.

Su madre murió cuando él tenía trece años, dejándolo solo al lado del hombre que nunca lo quiso. Desde entonces comenzó el sufrimiento para él: su padre, Grisha al ver la ausencia de su madre, empezó a tratar a Eren tal cual sirviente. No dejaba que tomar comida que él preparaba, no le dejaba ir a la escuela, no le dejaba jugar con sus amigos, le gritaba ante el más mínimo error que cometía, incluso algunas veces llegó a darle palizas por no poder hacer las cosas tal cual Grisha las quería. Nunca hubo un día en que no le recordara que su mera existencia era un estorbo para él. Por medio de gritos, Grisha le confesó que estaba casado con otra mujer y que Carla sólo fue un capricho al que tuvo que unirse a la fuerza dejando a su primera esposa.

Luego y por medio de cartas que encontró un día entre las cosas de su madre, se dio cuenta que Carla era una tentación para Grisha debido a una cuantiosa herencia que le pertenecía y que si se casaba con ella podría disponer de ella, mas no contaba que Carla había hecho su jugada y dejó todo a nombre de su hijo Eren al momento que ésta falleciera, causando disgusto en su padre.

Aún no puede cobrarla puesto que tiene que cumplir 21 años para ello y apenas acaba de cumplir los 19. Pero cuando se salió de esa casa se llevó, aparte de algunas prendas, dichas cartas, un joyero, fotos de su madre, algunos de sus libros y una lata con dinero ahorrado que meses antes de su muerte se la había confiado a Eren para usarlos cuando necesitara y esconderlos muy bien.

Un año después de la muerte de su padre, Grisha trajo a vivir a su primera esposa llamada Dina. Ella es una buena persona. Pero su marido le puso una regla muy específica: no debía hacer caso a Eren, ni siquiera darle de comer. Sólo debía de ponerle a realizar tareas domésticas desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo, Dina siempre fue buena con él. Le daba de comer un poco para que no se notara la ausencia de alimento y le ayudaba con las tareas de su casa cuando Grisha no estaba en casa. También le curaba sus golpes cuando Grisha se desquitara con él cuando tuvo un mal día. Siempre le incitaba a que se fuera de la casa, que tomara lo más importante y se marchara a otro lugar lejos del pueblo. Por un tiempo Eren no quiso hacerlo. De alguna forma se había encariñado con ella y temía que Grisha le fuera a hacer daño. Pero ella siempre insistía.

Pero un día y luego de una golpiza muy fuerte a causa de una apuesta perdida, Eren decide tomar algunas de sus pertenencias y de su madre, y se va de la casa, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Dina agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por él. Y se fue para no volver atrás.

Caminando llegó a París, preguntando y tomando camiones y trenes logró llegar. Decidió asentarse en la gran ciudad debido a que mucha gente en el pueblo comentaba que París era una ciudad donde había mucho trabajo y decidió probar. Con el dinero ahorrado de su madre logró rentar un cuarto decente en medio de la ciudad y desde ahí empezó a buscar trabajo.

Comenzó en restaurantes pequeños ganando muy poco, pero para él eso era más que suficiente para poder seguir viviendo en el cuarto hasta que meses después le contacto el actual dueño del club invitándole a trabajar debido a su buena apariencia prometiéndole una buena paga.

Desde entonces está en Le Zéphyr Céleste y su vida ha cambiado considerablemente. Empezó a recibir cartas de Dina quien averiguó su teléfono de contacto. Siempre estuvo preocupado por si Grisha se desquitó con ella por su huida, pero ella en sus cartas le tranquilizó diciendo que su marcha le hizo bien en el temperamento de su esposo, pero que no se sintiera mal por ello porque le pregunta sobre su estado en la gran ciudad parisina.

A pesar de que le pregunte eso, sabe que es porque se siente culpable por el trato y sabe que no se atreverá a buscarlo por orgullo. Tampoco lo hará él. Ya tiene su vida hecha en París. A pesar de todas las molestias que le causan los comensales, ha hecho buenos amigos aquí como Armin, un chico rubio y muy inteligente que trabaja en las cocinas, y Jean, un chico con el que hacen bromas de todo tipo y que se encarga de servir tragos; además de otros chicos en el lugar.

Sin embargo hay algo que lo incomoda y no logra identificar por qué. Una de los músicos del club que se encargan de poner ambiente al lugar, la pianista Mikasa, cada vez que están cerca, ésta se le queda mirando muy fijamente y consigue ponerle nervioso. No sabe si es porque es la primera mujer en su vida que lo mira de esa manera o porque le da miedo. Eren sabe que ella es una chica muy hermosa, pero por alguna razón no se fija en ella de ese modo y le incomoda que lo mire muy fijamente, aunque no le ha dirigido la palabra.

Dejando los pensamientos de lado, termina con el registro y nota el desorden de abrigos a su lado. Se dispone a ordenarlos por número y sombrero pero como estaban mal colocados se le caen encima algunos. Una vez más da gracias al cielo por tener una excelente memoria por lo que los recoge todos y los pone junto a su respectivo abrigo y número. Cuando se levanta y voltea a ver a su izquierda nota algo raro: la puerta que da a las oficinas está ligeramente abierta. Él recuerda perfectamente que esta puerta estaba cerrada desde el inicio y que nadie ha salido de ella, por lo que decide investigar por si hay alguien, pero tampoco cree porque la puerta que da a la calle hay un vigilante llamado Bertholdt, él pudo haber notado algo. Se dirige a preguntarle pero en ese instante Armin le llama por lo que cierra muy bien la puerta y se dirige hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Eren.

—Ya es cambio de turno. Te toca llevar tragos a las mesas —le responde y nota el rostro de Eren —¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí. La puerta que conecta a las oficinas estaba algo abierta. Yo recuerdo perfectamente que estaba cerrada todo el tiempo. ¿Podrías preguntarle a Berth si no vio a alguien extraño entrar?

—Claro. ¿Crees que haya sido un robo? —pregunta Armin.

—Lo dudo mucho, el Sr. Shadis ya hubiera activado la alarma, pero en todo el rato que he estado aquí no ha pasado nada.

—De cualquier forma hay que avisarle para que ponga más seguridad en esta área. Bertholdt no puede con todo.

—Sí, lo haré. Tú también por cualquier cosa mantente vigilado.

—De acuerdo.

Y Eren se dirige hacia las cocinas para tomar un mandil, una bandeja, arreglarse la coleta, ponerse sus gafas (le permiten usarlas para no causar accidentes) y pedir los tragos para dárselos a los comensales. Los reparte entre todos con normalidad. Las mujeres siempre le sonríen atraídos por su apariencia y los hombres simplemente lo ignoran. Cuando está por volver a las cocinas ve que un tipo sentado en unos de los sillones del fondo le hace una señal para que se acerque. Él obedece y cuando está cerca de él pone la sonrisa ensayada para que se sientan contentos y le pregunta:

—Sí, señor ¿en qué puedo servirle? —y mientras lo observa se da cuenta que es Darius Zackly, uno de los hombres de negocios más ricos de la ciudad y uno de los principales clientes que posee el club. Sólo lo había visto de lejos y en el momento de tomar sus datos, pero nunca le había hablado. Hasta ahora.

—Sí, niño. Tú me servirás esta noche. —y sin darle tiempo lo toma de uno de sus brazos y lo jala hacia él haciendo que Eren cayera en sus piernas —Eres hermoso. Desde que te vi supe que tenías que ser mío sí o sí. —y empieza a oler su cabello y lamer una de sus orejas.

Eren está completamente petrificado. Ni siquiera le da tiempo para pensar, hasta que siente una de las manos de ese hombre subir por una de sus piernas que lo hace despertar. Cuando por fin se despabila empieza a empujar al tipo para lograr soltarse, pero éste, quien tiene mucha fuerza, lo retiene entre sus brazos para no dejarlo ir. Eren le empieza a golpear en todos lados, toma una copa de vino y se lo arroja en la cara. Mira la bandeja en el suelo tentándolo a usarla para defenderse pero recuerda que no puede hacerlo ya que a pesar de todo sigue siendo un cliente. No le queda más opción que gritar por ayuda. Grita diciendo la palabra "rojo" muchas veces mientras forcejea contra el tipo quien lo sigue tocando en todo su cuerpo y las luces se encienden (al ser un lugar apartado, las luces estaban apagadas) haciendo que todos los presentes volteen a ver en su dirección.

Al ver la escena todos se escandalizan al ver a tan importante personalidad con un chico. El tipo al verse observado arroja a Eren al suelo lo toma de su cabello para darle una abofetada que lo tira nuevamente. Luego le da unas patadas y le escupe en el cuerpo. Se levanta y mientras toma sus cosas, Eren escucha que le dice: —Esto no se quedará así, asqueroso afeminado marica. —y sale corriendo.

Se escuchan susurros por todos lados y los meseros apagan las luces en ese sector para que ya no vieran nada mientras levantan a Eren y se lo llevan al acceso restringido que da a los baños de los meseros. Le limpian y tratan de tranquilizarlo. Reiner, uno de ellos le hace un masaje en los hombros para que pueda relajarse. Entre los dos le recomiendan que vaya en este mismo instante a hablar con Shadis, puesto que temen que el tipo vaya a hacer algo en contra de ellos y los perjudique, y que Shadis tome una decisión.

Eren no es tonto. Una vez que logra tranquilizarse decide hacer caso de lo que le dicen y contarle todo tal y como sucedió a su jefe. Pero sabe que Keith lo que hará es despedirlo para no dañar el prestigio del lugar, además él no es nadie ante tan importante figura como lo es Darius Zackley. Pero mantiene la leve esperanza de que no lo corra y que se dedique únicamente a las cocinas y no salir de ahí.

Al cabo de un rato y con la esperanza de que el resto de los comensales haya olvidado el suceso, sale de ese cuarto y entre las sombras se dirige a la recepción y bajo la mirada de Armin, entra en la puerta. Cuando logra cerrarla se apoya en esta y se abraza a su cuerpo sintiéndolo aún tembloroso ante el abuso. Jamás en su vida había experimentado tal cosa. Su orgullo está herido puesto que esas cosas no suelen ocurrirle a hombres**.

Respirando profundo se dirige hacia la oficina de su jefe. Notando que está muy silencioso del otro lado. Normalmente su jefe siempre está atendiendo llamadas no importando la hora que sea. Toca un par de veces pero no se escucha nada. Toca otra vez y espera un momento, pero obtiene únicamente silencio. Indeciso toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre preparando una disculpa por la intromisión y entonces lo ve.

Keith Shadis está sentado con las manos caídas a ambos lados. Su cabeza está hacia atrás ensangrentada y con el mango de un cuchillo sobresaliendo en su frente, y todo está en silencio.

Sin pensarlo más sale corriendo de la oficina y se dirige a la recepción donde alterado, le grita a Armin que llame a la policía. Armin le mira aterrado queriendo preguntarle pero Eren sólo logra decirle: —El jefe está muerto en su oficina.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Y bien, hemos llegado hasta aquí con el capítulo dos y hay unas cositas que quiero aclarar que creo que quedaron volando:

1\. La apariencia de Levi en el anterior capítulo. Creo que no logré especificarla muy bien por lo que aprovecho para decir que cada quien puede imaginarselo como gusten. Con la única diferencia que mide 1.70m. seré honesta xD nunca me gustó la estatura de Levi, muy enano xD

2\. Eren tiene el cabello largo porque desde que en el manga sale así me encantó y dije ¿por qué no? xD también usa lentes, no es de gran relevancia en esta historia. Simplemente es un valor agregado xD

3\. _Cordes sur Ciel*: _es un pueblo francés ubicado al sur del país. Simplemente lo busqué en Google xD

4\. "Su orgullo está herido puesto que esas cosas no suelen ocurrirle a hombres**".: esta frase yo sé que suena algo machista pero deben recordar que son los años 60 por lo que la homofobia es palpable. Además a los hombres afeminados los veían mal (sigue siendo, lamentablemente) aunque en Francia no se hacía mucho revuelo como en Estados Unidos (espero que sea bueno el dato, estuve investigando) así que si a alguien le ofendió esta frase, me disculpo. No quisiera que alguien se sintiera afectado de tal forma.

5\. También dar un aviso que el día Domingo 4 de Agosto no podré actualizar esta historia porque estaré en vacaciones e iré a pasear, puede que lo haga en esta semana que viene que es el 28 de este mes, al mismo tiempo que Cautiverio, pero no estoy segura. Si no logro salir entonces actualizaría esta historia hasta el 11 de agosto, o más antes. No lo sé. Pero prometo no irme a hiatus, eso se los aseguro

Creo que por el momento sería sólo eso. Si alguien tiene más dudas pueden hacérmelas.

De nuevo: agradezco el buen recibimiento que tuvo y los comentarios que recibí en Fanfiction. Me hicieron muy feliz. Ya respondí a las personas que tienen usuario en esta platorma, así que aprovecharé para responder a los guests:

**Lily: **Muchas gracias que te haya gustado, estos dos capítulos son introductorios por lo que poco a poco irá surgiendo todo, espero xD

**Kaimi: **Ya me había asustado xD me alegra que te haya gustado. Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo luego de dos semanas, pero con el tres todavía no sé que hacer por lo anterior explicado

Bueno, eso sería todo, nos leemos en la siguiente semana o dentro de tres. No estoy segura.


	3. Cette Nuit et Le Paiement

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Luego de tres semanas (se supone que serían dos, pero el domingo que le tocaba estuve de vacaciones) vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. No saben el gusto que me da sabiendo el buen recibimiento que tiene. Me alegra que esto les esté gustando mucho. Ya pasamos los dos capítulos introductorios, se podría decir que a partir de este empieza la acción. Pero lamentablemente nuestros protagonistas aún no se verán. Tengan paciencia con ello.

No hay advertencias que considerar en este capítulo. Creo que el único sería la lentitud que está tomando xD

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 — CETTE NUIT ET LE PAIEMENT (ESA NOCHE Y EL PAGO)

Está sentado en una de las mesas del local. Muchos policías están tomando fotos y revisando cada rincón del salón y cada cuarto del edificio. De igual forma el cuarto que más escrutinio lleva es la oficina de Keith Shadis, quien fue encontrado muerto por Eren Jaeger hace unos momentos.

Luego de ser el primero en descubrirlo, salir corriendo y pedirle a Armin a la Policía, se fue hacia la cocina y posteriormente al baño para relajarse un poco. le dieron ganas de vomitar pero se controló y cuando salió del baño le contó a los demás que su jefe estaba muerto y que era necesario que sacaran a todos los comensales.

Reiner, el mesero principal, dijo que era preferible que esperaran a la policía para que nadie saliera. Lo único que pueden hacer es cerrar la puerta principal y no dejar que nadie se fuera de ella, y trató de que Eren se tranquilizara un poco ya que a él le tocaría dar la mayor declaración.

Y así fue. Para cuando llegó la policía y encontraron el cuerpo, uno de los oficiales se subió al escenario y dio el aviso al público causando un revuelo entre los comensales quienes empezaron a murmurar unos entre ellos. No faltó la mujer que se alteró de los nervios e hizo un drama con tal de llamar la atención, no faltó el idiota que criticó a los meseros y el agente de seguridad por, valga la redundancia, seguridad. No faltó la enorme ola de rumores muy exagerados de personas que afirmaban haber visto a un hombre o a una mujer vestida provocativamente de rojo.

Muchos agentes llegaron, entre ellos el detective Erwin Smith, uno de los mejores con una gran trayectoria y ser el pionero en técnicas de investigación. Él es el primero en cuestionar a Eren, Bertholdt y Armin; mientras que los demás agentes entrevistaban a todos los comensales dejando ir a aquellos que no vieron nada y dejando a quienes vieron algo o tienen esa sensación.

—Bien, Sr. Jaeger. Dígame todo desde el comienzo de su turno. —pregunta Erwin para tener una idea concreta de todo lo que vio Eren.

—De acuerdo: comencé mi turno a las siete de la noche. A esa hora empiezo yo. Primero me dispuse a limpiar el lugar y una hora después los comensales comenzaron a llegar. Les pedí que hicieran una fila para que pudieran anotarse en el libro de visitas y luego tomar sus abrigos y sombreros.

—¿Habían muchas personas esperando?

—Al principio no. Pero poco a poco se fue llenando hasta que tuve a muchas personas esperando anotarse. —recalca Eren tranquilamente.

—¿Y no vio a nadie con aspecto sospechoso desde un principio? —Insiste Erwin.

—No realmente. Cada vez que alguien entraba a hacer fila levantaba la mirada y no vi a nadie raro. Además no tenía mis gafas por lo que no lograba ver desde lejos. Aunque pasó algo raro.

—¿Algo raro? Explique por favor.

—Cuando estaba escribiendo el nombre de un comensal a las diez de la noche, hubo un pequeño murmullo entre quienes estaban haciendo cola y cuando levanté la vista todos miraban hacia el suelo. Y de entre sus piernas salió una pelotita pequeña de color negro.

—Una pelotita de color negro. ¿La tiene con usted?

—Sí —y dirigiéndose a una de las gavetas del escritorio de la recepción, saca la pelotita y se la muestra al detective. —No vi realmente quien la lanzó y ni siquiera escuché que alguien entrara en la puerta que da hacia las oficinas. Luego salí de mi escritorio a recogerla y un cliente me regañó por el descuido. Pero no vi a nadie.

—Esto sólo pudo ser lanzado desde alguien de atrás —dijo Erwin en voz baja hablando consigo mismo. —¿Recuerda usted quien era la última persona en ese momento? Y necesito los nombres de todas las personas que estaban entre las diez y las once.

Eren piensa por un momento tratando de recordar si por vistazo vio a alguien entrar a esa hora, y entonces, como un flechazo de luz recuerda: Un hombre al que no se le veía el rostro ya que estaba con la cabeza baja y que estaba cubierta con un sombrero.

—Creo… creo que sí hay alguien. Un hombre. Sólo lo vi por un segundo pero traía un saco negro y tenía un sombrero del mismo color. No le logré ver la cara porque iba con la cabeza gacha y cuando levanté la pelota y volví a mi puesto ya no estaba ese hombre. No le tomé importancia porque pensé que se había arrepentido al ver el lugar muy lleno.

—Le tomaremos atención a ese detalle. ¿Qué pasó después de ese momento?

—Seguí recibiendo a los comensales que estaban y una vez vacío me puse a ordenar sus abrigos y sombreros, pero como eran muchos todos se me cayeron y me tuve que agachar a recogerlos. Cuando me levanté vi la puerta que da a la oficina del Sr. Shadis ligeramente abierta. Yo puedo asegurarle que desde que comenzó mi turno esa puerta a permanecido cerrada todo el tiempo.

Mientras Eren le contaba, Erwin seguía anotando todo en su libreta escuchando atentamente al joven. No cabía duda. El hombre del sombrero y saco negro era el responsable del asesinato, según su instinto. Aunque tenía mas o menos una idea de su vestimenta, iba a ser muy difícil dar con el sujeto debido a que en la ciudad hay muchos hombres que se visten de forma similar. Otra vez, su instinto le dice que este caso le va a costar.

—Luego, mi compañero Armin, el chico rubio que está en aquel sitio. —prosigue Eren con la mirada dirigiéndose al chico rubio —Me llama para decirle que es cambio de turno y que él me va a suplantar. Le aviso lo de la pelota y la puerta, y me dirijo a la cocina a empezar a servir tragos. Al rato, como una hora después; decido subir a hablar con el Sr. Shadis y fue cuando lo encontré.

—¿De qué quería hablar exactamente? —pregunta Erwin al notar esto último y observando al joven. Se da cuenta que su expresión cambia, como si la mención le causara molestia. Se graba ese detalle en su mente.

—De un percance que tuve con un cliente. Nada importante, sólo quería ser el primero en informarlo. —Responde a secas el joven.

—¿Qué tipo de percance y con quién? —Insiste Erwin al darse cuenta de la molestia del joven. Puede que no sea importante pero tiene que tomar todo detalle.

—…Se lo diré en privado, señor. No quisiera hablar de ello enfrente de todos. Fue muy vergonzoso —Dice Eren mientras mira hacia el suelo. Erwin decide aceptar aunque ya se está haciendo una idea de lo que pasó y parece comprenderlo.

—De acuerdo. Ahora dígame, ¿Quién es el encargado de la seguridad en la entrada?

—Ah sí. Es Bertholdt Hoover. Es el chico alto de ahí a la par del rubio. Armin le dijo a él sobre la pelotita y la puerta abierta, pero desde que comencé turno no he hablado con él.

—De acuerdo, vamos a interrogarlo. Mientras tanto necesito que usted me acompañe porque necesitamos hacer un reporte de su testigo. También le dice a su amigo Armin que debe acompañarnos. —y sin esperar que el joven le responda, se dirige hacia donde está Bertholdt para pedirle su declaración.

Le hace la misma pregunta que Eren al inicio y cuando le pregunta por un hombre de saco y sombrero negro, Bertholdt afirma haber visto a alguien similar pero que no logró verle la cara porque la tenía cubierta con el sombrero además que era de estatura mediana. Dijo que salió una media hora después aproximadamente y que iba caminando muy rápido hasta que se perdió en las calles. No dio aviso a nadie porque tiene prohibido abandonar el puesto.

Erwin, al escuchar la versión de Bertholdt sólo puede confirmar la versión del hombre del sombrero de Eren, por lo que a medida que escucha a otros testimonios más empieza a trazar un plan en su mente con tal de dar con un hombre con tales características junto con una nueva: un hombre de mediana estatura.

Luego de hacer más preguntas a todos los presentes, de corroborar el libro de visitas y tomar a aquellos que estaban entre las 9:30 y 10:30 para tomar llevar con ellos a la estación de policía a aquellos quienes se percataron del hombre del sombrero, junto con Eren, Armin y Bertholdt. Luego los meseros tuvieron que despachar a todos los comensales asegurándoles que no les cobrarán nada de lo consumido en el lugar y disculpándose con las molestias. Uno de ellos, el tipo que regañó a Eren por el asunto de la pelota, exclamó que es lo mínimo que podrían haber hecho porque "este basurero" ya había perdido el prestigio que lo caracterizaba. Bueno, los meseros no pudieron decirle nada sino darle la razón: Le Zéphyr Céleste había perdido todo.

Los policías esperaron a que los clientes se fueran para poder sacar el cuerpo y llevarlo a la estación para examinarlo y dar aviso a los familiares para poder retirarlo, luego los detectives se llevan a los testigos para tomar su declaración y empezar a elaborar el informe.

Mientras van en el auto de los agentes, Eren no puede dejar de preguntarse qué será de ellos. Como todos los meseros, sabe que el lugar ya perdió. A menos que alguien llegue y que lo sepa administrar. Y si eso llegara a pasar desearía que no los despidan a todos porque el lugar les da una buena paga para vivir.

Todos los meseros tienen una historia. Todos son provenientes de zonas campesinas que llegaron a la ciudad en busca de un mejor futuro. Armin, quien se mudó con su abuelo enfermo para poder pagar un buen médico ya que es el único familiar que tiene con vida. Jean, proveniente de una zona agrícola, vino a la ciudad en busca de clientes para su pueblo y lo logró con Le Zephyr Celesté. Bertholdt y Reiner, quienes provienen de otro país, afectado por la guerra, vinieron a este por la estabilidad, y así sucesivamente.

Eren no puede evitar pensar en Shadis. Sabe que esa imagen de su jefe muerto no se le irá de su mente en mucho tiempo. Sabe que le causará pesadillas al ver a su jefe, quien le ayudó, con una navaja sembrada en la cabeza.

Sin sentirlo, llegan a la estación de policía. Llevan a todos los testigos a unas oficinas donde cada uno de ellos toma por escrito la declaración para elaborar el informe. Luego entre los tres detectives a cargo, empiezan a elaborar un plan para dar con el responsable del asesinato. Deciden entre todos que van a tocar puerta por puerta de todos los edificios, hoteles y moteles de la ciudad. Deciden investigar en los edificios más cercanos al club, y así lo hacen: por grupos van de puerta en puerta investigando a los hombres con estatura mediana y con sombrero y gabardina negra, para llevárselos a aquellos que cumplen con tales características. Arrestan a todo transeúnte que esté caminando a tan altas horas de la noche para preguntar la coartada de cada uno.

Pero no pasan por un burdel situado en el sótano de un edificio, a pesar de que a esa hora está muy activo. Puede ser que sea porque sólo pocos saben de este lugar.

Y así transcurre toda la noche.

* * *

_(Al día siguiente)_

Se despierta de un sobre salto e inmediatamente mira su reloj en la mano que no se quitó cuando se acostó. Son las diez de la mañana. Se levanta sabiendo que no dormirá de nuevo y se dirige a la pequeña cocina para hacerse algo sencillo de comer. Una vez que termina se dirige a un sillón cerca de la ventana y corriendo levemente la cortina mira hacia el paisaje que se le ofrece: un día nublado con muchos edificios grises y viejos. Pero está inquieto. Su instinto le dice que algo ocurrirá pronto. Y sabe que está relacionado al trabajo que ejecutó la noche anterior, por lo que sin dejar de pensar en ello, termina de comer y se dirige a tomar un baño para luego alistarse para salir a a "cobrar", activando su sentido por si algo llegara a suceder.

Una vez listo, toma unos billetes de su escondite en la chimenea, toma su abrigo y sombrero, y cerrando muy bien la puerta, sale del edificio. Camina unas calles hasta llegar a una tienda y compra un periódico en donde se ve en primera plana el asesinato de Keith Shadis, dueño del prestigioso bar y club Le Zéphyr Celesté. Como en la tienda hay mesas para el público, toma una de ellas y pide un café mientras lee el periódico, tomando en cuenta la noticia.

Lee para ver si hay algo en que prestar atención y lo descubre: hay cinco testigos, tres de ellos son los comensales que no dieron su nombre por seguridad que estaban delante de él en la fila para entrar (Levi trata de recordar sus caras pero no puede debido a que estaban de espaldas), y dos quienes al parecer vieron más y quienes prefirieron mantenerse en el anonimato. Estos dos últimos vieron a un hombre con abrigo y sombrero de color negro y que posee una estatura mediana. Levi hace memoria de quienes podrían ser esos dos y como chispazo en su mente, recuerda al vigilante en la entrada y al chico de coleta de la recepción. Se maldice internamente por el vigilante ya que no previó que lo podría observar o confundirlo con otra persona. Al chico de la recepción no podía hacer nada ya que al parecer sólo vio de vistazo, según el testigo que decía. Se preocupa pensando en que quizá debería esconder sus abrigos y sombreros de color negro (dando gracias a que sólo tiene dos) y empezar a usar los de otros colores. Que bueno que en ese momento está usando un sombrero de color gris con un abrigo del mismo color.

Deja unas monedas en la mesa y tomando el periódico sale de la tienda para dirigirse a la estación de tren. Toma uno que lo lleva al otro extremo de la ciudad, límite con la ciudad vecina. Mientras viaja va leyendo el periódico tratando de disimular el hecho que hay muchos agentes policiales en las calles verificando todo. Ruega que el cobro sea lo más rápido posible para ir a su casa y esconder sus abrigos negros en unos tablones sueltos debajo de la cama.

Cuando llega a su destino, sale de la estación y camina entre callejones para llegar a un edificio abandonado. Ahí lo espera un hombre de estatura similar a la suya. Es más robusto que él, tiene el cabello castaño claro peinado hacia atrás con la mitad rapado en la nuca y los costados. Está vestido de forma informal: sólo un pantalón, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero. Tiene su mano metida en un lado de la chaqueta. En cuanto ve llegar a Levi espera a que esté cerca de él e inmediatamente le da un sobre grueso. Levi no lo mira, sólo lo guarda en un bolsillo dentro de su abrigo.

—¿Todo ha salido bien? —pregunta el hombre castaño.

—Sí. —responde escuetamente el otro.

—Sin embargo, las noticias dicen otra cosa. No lo ha atrapado la policía, ¿verdad?

—No. Y si llegaran a hacerlo ya me encargaré de ello.

—Si eso llegara a pasar, no les gustaría a los de arriba —dice el hombre con un deje de amenaza en ella.

—Ya me encargaré de ello. Tengo la coartada perfecta.

—Eso espero. Creo que dentro de poco lo contactarán por correo. Usted espere por ello.

—Sabe que no me gusta tomar trabajos con muy poco tiempo entre ellos.

—Creo que este valdrá la pena, al final usted decide. —y sin esperar respuesta, se retira.

Levi chasquea la lengua maldiciendo la amenaza y la propuesta de otro negocio, que simplemente se retira a paso rápido. Siguiendo el mismo camino que al principio, llega a su casa una hora después he inmediatamente esconde el dinero guardando un poco en su billetera. De igual modo toma un sombrero negro y las dos gabardinas negras para meterlas en bolsas del mismo color. Abre los tablones debajo de la cama y mete en un agujero amplio la bolsa con la ropa dentro para después cerrarla bien usando un poco de pegamento de madera y dejar todo como estaba.

Como no tiene nada que hacer limpia un poco su cuarto, y cuando termina, toma un libro y se dispone a leer, pero en ese momento alguien toca la puerta. Se levanta con cautela para abrir y ve que son agentes de la policía. Respira profundo un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando la abre, la policía le pide su identificación mientras le dicen que tienen permiso de registrar su hogar. Tranquilamente, Levi les deja pasar. Un agente revisa toda la casa: sus cajones, su armario, debajo de la cama, en la chimenea. Le hace una señal a su compañero que en ese lugar no hay nada sospechoso. El agente le hace la siguiente pregunta a Levi:

—Sr. Ackerman. Estamos investigando el asesinato del Sr. Keith Shadis. Los testigos dicen que vieron a un hombre con sombrero negro y gabardina negra. Tiene usted esos abrigos.

—No, sólo tengo un sombrero negro nada más. Todos mis abrigos son de color gris y azul oscuro. —responde con tranquilidad y el policía puede corroborar eso con su compañero.

—¿Qué hizo ayer entre las 10 y las 11 de la noche?

—Estaba en un burdel desde las 9 y media hasta las tres de la madrugada. Luego me vine hasta aquí.

—Bien. Tendrá que acompañarnos, Sr. Ackerman, y por favor tome su abrigo más oscuro y su sombrero negro. Lamento decirle que usted es uno de los sospechosos debido a su similitud con el testimonio. No se preocupe, usted no es el único. Sin embargo, no habíamos venido a esta zona a investigar.

—De acuerdo. —y tomando sus cosas, acompaña a los policías hasta la estación preparando su coartada y lamentándose el tener que incluir a Petra en este asunto.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Bien, hemos llegado al final del capítulo tres. A pesar de la suerte que Levi pareció tener, igualmente se lo llevaron a la policía. ¿Qué creen que pasará? xD

Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme sus lindos reviews que no pude contestar por falta de tiempo. Creo que lo haré por cada capítulo para que no se me olvide ninguno. Por esta vez lo haré así, pero si prefieren que lo haga por privado, con gusto, ya veré como hago.

**Aclaración: **Iba a subir esto el domingo, pero desde el viernes en la noche me quedé sin internet debido a lluvias. Mil disculpas por eso.

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Tsubame Hime: **Tus reviews son oro puro. Muchas gracias por dejarlos. Sí, con lo de Zackly va por ese camino. Ya mas adelante ya veremos que pasará. Con lo de Dina: ya estaba hasta cierto punto cansada de que la pongan como la madrastra mala que maltrata a Eren, y me dio ganas de cambiar eso, si bien sé que no pudo hacer nada, al menos trató bien a Eren cuando Grisha no estaba. Con lo de las gafas, el problema que tiene es que no ve de lejos, sólo de cerca y aún así en sitios oscuros le cuesta un poco, pero eso no es relevante en la trama, es sólo un capricho mío xD y no, Zackly no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Shadis, eso es bajo el mando de otra persona. Y con lo de la altura de Levi, si él se pone a la par mía, él me llega a los hombros (soy alta), y no me gusta eso jajajaja xD. Y aún falta un poco para que Eren y Levi se miren por primera vez xD muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hicieron sentir muy bien. Espero no decepcionarte con esto. Feliz semana para ti también.

**Charly Land: **No inventés, si vos escribís super genial, mucho mejor que yo jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por el fanart que me mandaste. Créeme, se pondrá turbio, pero no te preocupes, no tendrá angst, sólo suspenso jejeje xD

**A Ghost02: **Ya falta poquito para que se conozcan, posiblemente en el cuarto capítulo xD me alegra que te guste y que te haya atrapado. Espero no decepcionarte.

**Kaimi: **Te iba a decir que me siguieras en redes sociales pero veo que te hiciste una cuenta. Muchas gracias por animarte. Siento que de alguna forma he influenciado en ello que me hace feliz. Muchas gracias por darme follow y a esta historia.

**Scc Ccu: **Sí, tuvieron una infancia bien turbia, y Levi la sigue teniendo. Con Mikasa no pude evitarlo, pero no es relevante en la trama. Ella en el fondo quiere hacerse amiga de Eren pero es muy tímida por lo que lo único que hace es mirarlo haciendo que se pongan incómodo. No pude evitar ponerla de ese modo xD Ahora con que Eren podría usar lentes de contacto, no puede porque en esa época eran de un costo muy elevado y demasiado incómodos. No cualquiera podía tenerlos. Y ya falta poco para que se encuentren xD muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

**GobletMoonStone123: **Y poco a poco va tomando forma, ya se va a ir trazando poco a poco xD


	4. A Premiére Vue

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia y espero que les sea de su agrado. De paso muchas gracias por las lecturas y los reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 — Á PREMIÉRE VUE (A PRIMERA VISTA)

Si se tuviera que describir con una palabra al detective Erwin Smith sería eficiente. Su nombre es bien reconocido en el cuerpo de la policía parisina y afueras del mismo y de la ciudad. Nacido de una familia de emigrantes provenientes de Inglaterra, Erwin Smith creció en el seno de la ciudad parisina, en una región de familias de clase media baja, hasta que su padre murió en extrañas circunstancias cuando él tenía la edad de trece años. Nadie creería que el Sr. Smith haya decidido "suicidarse" un día de verano cuando le estaba empezando a ir bien en la fábrica donde trabajaba. Ni mucho menos que su esposa e hijo tuvieran que mudarse repentinamente hacia la campiña francesa en las afueras de la ciudad.

Desde este trágico suceso, Erwin Smith, y sin poder creerse que su padre fue capaz de cometer tal acto, decidió investigar en los documentos de su padre porque algo le decía que ahí encontraría la respuesta, descubriendo ciertos pagarés con sumas pequeñas de dinero pero que juntas hacían una suma que aún así la gente rica no podría considerar como significativa.

En cuanto le preguntó a su madre sobre ese asunto, ella le confesó que desde que mudaron a Francia, tuvieron grandes dificultades para vivir y que todo agravó cuando él nació; por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a préstamos bancarios que no pudieron pagar agrandando la deuda hasta que su padre encontró un trabajo en la fábrica y que poco a poco fue pagándola logrando cumplir con el 40% de ella. Pero su madre le confesó también que ella tenía la sospecha de que su padre fue asesinado por deudor y que tuvieron que huir para que la "persona" no los encontrara.

"No les gusta esperar", frase que hasta el día de hoy el detective Erwin recuerda con claridad.

Desde entonces Erwin, al cumplir 17 años decidió unirse al cuerpo de la policía de París y esforzarse para ser detective para no dejar que se cometan injusticias en contra de las personas inocentes y al mismo tiempo comenzar una larga investigación en contra del asesino de su padre, asunto que hasta la fecha no ha dado sus frutos debido a la carencia de evidencia.

Pero desde que Erwin trabaja como detective, se han logrado ver una notoria mejoría debido al ingenio y reinventiva que tiene para lograr dar con los responsables gracias a nuevos métodos innovadores (sin caer en lo ilegal) y lograr que la ciudad se sienta levemente segura.

Sentado en su oficina leyendo las declaraciones tomadas por los cinco testigos para armar una posible teoría, espera a que los oficiales lleguen con más posibles sospechosos. Ha sido una larga noche. Sin descanso, él y sus ayudantes han escuchado a muchas personas que cumplían con la apariencia del asesino y que estaban afuera de sus hogares a altas horas de la noche y madrugada, despachando a aquellos que tienen una coartada sólida.

Ya son las siete de la mañana. Los testigos se han retirado a sus hogares a descansar un poco para que cuando se les llame, puedan venir a corroborar a nuevos sospechosos. Mientras tanto Erwin reflexiona sobre todo lo acontecido la noche anterior: Keith Shadis, un hombre que con poco capital, creó el famoso club exclusivo "Le Zéphyr Celesté", conocido por ser el punto de reunión para las personas más ricas de la ciudad. Shadis, desde que lo abrió, lo ha hecho prosperar hasta convertirse en lo que era debido al trato que elevaba el ego de los clientes, ganándoles prestigio. Pero en una noche, el dueño fue asesinado con una cuchilla algo larga en la cabeza y que pasó bajo la nariz de las personas que estaban en ese momento en la entrada.

Afortunadamente las características presentadas por los testigos le hacen pensar que el asesino es una persona delgada, ágil pero con mucha fuerza para poder lanzar esa cuchilla sin hacer mucho revuelo.

Se pregunta el posible móvil del asesinato. Cuando los oficiales encargados de recoger evidencias encontraron en una caja fuerte unos pagarés con altas cantidades de dinero y que no llevaban el nombre de la persona que otorgó el crédito, lo que le hace sugerir que Keith Shadis estaba ahogado en deudas para mantener el negocio a flote.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo asocia con el asesinato de su padre. Sabe que las personas con mucho dinero son capaces de hacer muchas cosas con tal de recuperar lo que es suyo, y sabe que no son pacientes, por lo que puede asegurar que el móvil es un ajuste de cuentas.

Al cabo de tres horas tocan la puerta de su oficina, y una vez concedido el permiso, entran dos oficiales en turno, quienes le informan que han encontrado a más sospechosos que cumplen con las características dadas por los testigos. Erwin da la orden de llevarlos a la sala de reconocimiento mientras él llama a los testigos y esperar a que lleguen a la estación. Sabe que se molestarán, sobre todo los tres clientes que estaban en la fila, pero tendrán que entender que es por el bien de todos.

Al cabo de una hora llegan los testigos y los llevan a la misma sala donde ven a los sospechosos hacer una larga cola en espera. Erwin se sienta a la par de los testigos con su libreta para anotar el nombre, la edad y ocupación de los sujetos, al mismo tiempo que la coartada y todo que le pueda ser de utilidad.

Llaman a cada uno por su nombre completo, la edad y la ocupación y le piden que suba a la tarima para que puedan ver su altura. Erwin les pregunta a cada uno qué hacía entre las 9:30 de la noche hasta las 12 de la medianoche. Cada uno responde sus actividades, luego les pide a los testigos que lo observen bien si logran reconocer algo en el sujeto y cada uno de ellos dice lo que levemente recuerdan, si todos los testigos no lo reconocen lo dejan ir, pero si al menos uno de los testigos afirman que sí es el asesino los llevan a una fila aparte para poderle hacer más pruebas. Hasta el momento sólo hay dos de esos sujetos.

Los oficiales llevan a otros cinco sujetos a la sala, uno de ellos es Levi Ackerman, quien trata de mantenerse tranquilo y relajado pero al mismo tiempo alerta. En el camino a la estación de policía venía memorizando su coartada por lo que ahora tiene que pensar en decirla sin sonar muy nervioso. Como es la primera vez que lo llevan ante una estación como sospechoso, teme que algo pueda salir mal.

Espera a que todos pasen y cuando el hombre que estaba delante suyo se retira de la sala escucha su nombre:

_Levi Ackerman, 31 años, sin ocupación. Se le encontró un arma en el bolsillo de su abrigo. _

Respirando profundamente camina a paso seguro y sube a la tarima sin mirar hacia los testigos, sino que hacia adelante. Erwin lee un papel para luego preguntarle:

—Sr. Ackerman. Actualmente vive en la zona norte de la ciudad en un barrio poco transitado. ¿No es así?

—Sí señor.

—Dígame, Sr. Ackerman. ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo la noche de ayer desde las 9:30 hasta medianoche?

—Estaba en un burdel. —responde sin dudarlo, pero de forma tranquila.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de ese burdel y la señorita que lo acompañó? —pregunta Erwin sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Se llama _Amour Fée*, _y la chica se llama Petra Ral.

—Vamos a hacerle una llamada.

—¿Es necesario? —pregunta Levi con algo de molestia.

—Lo es para esta investigación. —responde Erwin poniendo más atención. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque no quisiera incomodarla. Pero si es necesario, adelante. —Responde Levi sin dejar de mirar a Erwin.

—¿A qué se dedica, Sr. Ackerman?

—Vivo de la herencia de mis padres. —responde con seriedad.

—¿Herencia? ¿Nunca en su vida ha trabajado? —pregunta Erwin un poco extrañado. Le parece raro que una persona en sus treinta años no haya trabajado en su vida.

—He hecho otros trabajos, pero no me gusta el desgaste físico. Estoy planeando invertir mi dinero en un negocio propio, pero aún no estoy seguro. —responde Levi sin emoción en su voz. Erwin sólo lo mira fijamente. Luego se dirige a los testigos y les pregunta si ven algo conocido en él.

—Su boca se me hace conocida y cuando tiene puesto su sombrero también, aunque creo que traía bigote. —afirma Bertholdt.

—¿Por qué se ha afeitado el bigote hoy? —pregunta Erwin, a lo que Levi responde: —No he llevado bigote en mi vida. No me gusta.

—¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar su afirmación?

—Sí, la Srita. Ral. Soy cliente frecuente de ella. —Responde Levi. Erwin sólo afirma con su cabeza y vuelve a mirar a los testigos.

—No es él. —afirma la única mujer que se encuentra en el lugar. —Reconocería el abrigo negro y él está usando uno azul oscuro.

—¿Tiene abrigos negros, Sr. Ackerman? —pregunta Erwin dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Levi.

—No, sólo este es el más oscuro que tengo. Los demás son grises con distintos tonos. —responde con el mismo tono tranquilo del principio. Erwin llama al oficial que lo trajo a la estación y quien revisó la casa, y comprueba mediante éste que sus palabras son ciertas.

—No es él, bueno, no estoy seguro. A él lo veo más alto y el tipo que estaba al último yo recuerdo verlo más bajo. —afirma otro hombre sentado mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—No, no fue él. — afirma el tercero de los testigos que estaban en la fila. —Concuerdo con el otro señor, él se ve muy alto en comparación a lo que recuerdo.

Erwin quien va observando al hombre, algo en su interior le dice que él es el culpable pero no puede hacer mucho dado que hasta el momento, sólo uno de los testigos ha recordado algo. Le pregunta al último testigo que es Eren Jaeger, quien en todo momento no ha dejado de mirar al hombre en la tarima.

—No estoy seguro. Si tuviera el abrigo negro y el sombrero tal vez lo reconocería, pero como solamente lo vi por un segundo, no podría decirlo con exactitud. —Responde Eren mirando fijamente al sujeto.

En cuanto la atención de Erwin se dirigió hacia ese chico, Levi dirigió su mirada en él quedándose sin habla al ver esos grandes ojos verdes que parecían brillar a pesar de la poca luz que tenía la habitación y que a pesar de que usaba lentes redondos, los podía ver en su esplendor. En cuanto empezó a hablar, su voz sonaba muy suave en sus oídos que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo fijamente. Es un chico delgado, con cara ovalada y cabello castaño hasta los hombros peinado pulcramente con una coleta, pero lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, que no puede dejar de verlos.

Eren al sentir la mirada fría y penetrante del sujeto, se pone incómodo y baja la mirada para quitar esa sensación, pero no lo consigue al sentir que esa mirada le quemaba el rostro.

Erwin concluyendo que no le quedan más preguntas por el momento, manda a Levi a que se quede en la estación para más pruebas y le pide que siga al oficial para llevarlo a la otra sala donde hay más sospechosos, alegando que ya una persona tiene una vaga idea de reconocerlo y para llamar al burdel y corroborar su coartada. Levi solamente asiente y tranquilamente sigue al oficial, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia el chico castaño.

Una vez dentro de esa sala especial, no deja de recordar una y otra vez esos ojos verdes y brillantes haciendo que olvide por un momento la razón de que esté ahí. Por primera vez en su vida piensa que ese chico es demasiado lindo para ser hombre y que es la primera vez que un hombre causa tales sensaciones en su interior. Maldice el no poder conocer su nombre, maldice el no poder verlo en lo que va del día, maldice el porqué unos ojos verdes que podría comparar con el verdor de un bosque le cause que olvide el motivo de estar en la estación y que no pueda concentrarse en lo que vendrá.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno gentes, hasta aquí el capítulo y sí, me salió algo cortito, pero Eren y Levi ya se vieron por primera vez xD ¿Qué creen que pasará?

*Amour Fée: Hada del amor, lo elegí a lo random xD

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Charly Land: **Espero poder seguir con ese ritmo pero no alargarme demasiado, creo que al final no saldrán 10 capítulos, sino que más de ellos xD cuando se me mete el chamuco le meto un montón jajaja. Y aquí empieza una guerra entre Erwin y Levi, ya más adelante vendrá xD.

**Kaimi-chan: **Siento una enorme responsabilidad al saber que abriste una cuenta sólo por las actualizaciones xD te iba a dar mi fb personal para tu comodidad pero bueno xD Y la coartada de que le va a servir le va a servir, pero Erwin es muy astuto, Levi no la tendrá tan fácil.

**A Ghost02: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, me hace muy feliz que estés pendiente :3

**Scc Ccu: **A mi me encantaba ese canal, lo veía cuando tenía cable xD me sorprendía que algunos casos durante la investigación y al tener a los sospechosos cerca, al final daba un gran giro en esos casos. Y con lo de Zackly… pues… sí, es él. Eren no la tendrá fácil tampoco.

**Tsubame Hime: **Sí, Eren no perderá el trabajo, de hecho alguien llegará a sustituir a Keith Shadis, sólo que no es Zackly, aunque está relacionado. Pero este sujeto será más estricto con todos los trabajadores. Con respecto a Erwin y Levi, pues… se viene una guerra entre ellos dos puesto que Erwin ya sospecha de él aunque no puede estar seguro del todo. Y con el encargo, no, no es por la herencia de Eren aunque es un valor agregado, es por cuestión de orgullo machista, ya mas después hablaré de eso. Me encantan tus comentarios, a veces me quedo corta con ellos. Te envidio por dejarlos porque a veces me gustaría dar comentarios similares a mis historias favoritas pero a veces no me salen jajaja. Tus comentarios son oro puro, como todos los que recibo :3 Muchas gracias por dejarlos.

Y bien creo que por hoy eso es todo y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas :3


	5. Questions, Questions et autres Questions

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Hoy toca la actualización del quinto capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué creen que pasará a hora que Levi y Eren se vieron por primera vez? o ¿Cómo saldrá Levi del embrollo al estar en la policía? Al igual que ustedes me emociona el rumbo que está tomando esto y sé que al principio dije que serían a lo mucho 10 capítulos pero viendo al paso que va lo dudo mucho xD

Como siempre muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 — QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS ET AUTRES QUESTIONS (PREGUNTAS, PREGUNTAS Y MÁS PREGUNTAS).

Ya lleva un par de horas parado en esa sala con otros hombres quienes conversan entre sí. Han intentado acercarse a él pero desisten cuando éste les habla con monosílabos por ser amable. Cómo le gustaría en ese instante poder tomar un cigarrillo para poder despejar su mente, sobre todo para poder quitarse de la cabeza ese par de ojos verdes que lo dejaron aturdido por unos instantes. También para poder pensar con claridad sobre cómo poder salir de ahí sin levantar sospechas y libre de todo cargo. El estar tanto tiempo esperando de pie no ayuda, sobre todo cuando desde hace rato ya no ha entrado ningún hombre a formar parte del grupo.

Ya ha observado a todos los hombres que se encuentran con él en esa sala. Nota que todos son muy parecidos a él comparado con las características del supuesto asesino. Agradece mentalmente que sea así ya que puede servir para confundir a los testigos en caso de que hagan más pruebas. Él único que le preocupa es ese testigo que afirmó su culpabilidad, aunque tiene el vago recuerdo de usa bigote, cosa que no ha hecho en años.

Al cabo de una hora llega un oficial llamando a uno de los hombres para hacerle más preguntas, y es aquí cuando Levi entiende que se acerca el cuestionamiento privado, por lo que se mentaliza hasta que llega su turno.

Sin embargo, su mente le juega sucio: por mas que intente mantenerse tranquilo y tener la mente en blanco, pensando únicamente en su coartada, llega una y otra vez ese color de ojos verdes tan inusual y junto con ellos el rostro de su dueño. Se pregunta cómo se llamará. Ya sabe donde trabaja pero no sabe nada de su nombre. Definitivamente ese chico le está causando estragos en su mente.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el oficial que entró anteriormente y que ya había llamado a otros dos sujetos, entra nuevamente llamando su nombre y pidiéndole que lo acompañe hasta la oficina. Levi obedece y entran en la oficina de Erwin Smith.

En cuanto lo ve entrar, Erwin adopta una postura mucho más intimidante y agudiza su instinto y sentidos para poder detectar algo que lo incrimine porque algo le dice que este sujeto tuvo algo que ver en el asesinato de Keith Shadis, no tiene idea del porqué, pero algo se lo dice.

Levi se sienta frente a Erwin y éste le pregunta su nombre completo:

—Levi Alain Ackerman* —responde con sequedad. Erwin anota todo esto en una libreta.

—¿Dónde ha vivido toda su vida, Sr. Ackerman?

—En la zona norte de la ciudad, muy cerca del lugar en donde actualmente vivo.

—¿Siempre ha vivido en el mismo edificio? —no es una pregunta importante pero es cuestión de mera curiosidad que este sujeto despierta en Erwin.

—No siempre. En mi niñez viví todo el tiempo en un burdel en las afueras de la ciudad, luego viví en las calles hasta que residí en el sótano de un edificio. —Levi responde tranquilamente puesto que no hay rastro de mentira en su respuesta y Erwin lo nota.

—Y durante ese tiempo, ¿qué hacía? Dudo que haya ido a la escuela. —Levi se molestó ante ese último comentario porque uno de sus deseos de niño era ir a la escuela, pero por falta de dinero, su tío sólo le enseñó a leer y escribir, y uno que otro conocimiento matemático.

—No fui a la escuela. Yo era ladrón —responde afilando su mirada y Erwin sólo lo observa.

—Ladrón… Usted era ladrón. Y lo dice con toda tranquilidad.

—De qué sirve mentir si a final de cuentas usted va a averiguar todo sobre mi.

—Sabe que lo puedo meter preso por ello, ¿verdad?

—Pero eso no es lo que nos trae el día de hoy, ¿no lo cree? —Erwin nota que Levi no se dejará provocar tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo recibió la herencia que anteriormente mencionó?

—Por parte de un pariente lejano. Cuando era más joven, mi tío me comentó en más de alguna ocasión que teníamos un familiar que era dueño de unos campos al sur de Francia y de unas cuentas bancarias que ya estaba muy anciano y a punto de fallecer. Desconozco las razones por las cuales mi madre y mi tío vivieron en pésimas condiciones, pero lo que sí sé es que mi tío estuvo buscando a este familiar para que dejara todo a mi nombre una vez que falleciera. Y así lo hizo. Tengo el testamento guardado en mi casa. —responde lo que lleva ensayado desde hace un tiempo cuando se presentara un caso como estos. El documento al que se refiere es un documento falso que consiguió cuando empezó en este "negocio".

—Dígame todo lo que hizo la noche anterior. Desde las nueve y media de la noche hasta medianoche. —preguntó para no entrar en discusión. De alguna forma u otra tendrá que averiguar si lo que dice es cierto.

—Ya lo dije —respondió molesto pero tranquilo, como cansado de tanta pregunta. —Estuve en un burdel toda la noche desde las nueve.

—¿Sólo eso? —Levi sólo asiente. —¿A qué horas salió de ahí para ir a su casa?

—Salí a las tres de la madrugada.

—Su acompañante se llamaba Petra Ral, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —responde Levi escuetamente.

—Tendrá que darnos su número de contacto para poder investigarla para comprobar todo lo que usted ha dicho.

—No quisiera molestarla. A estas horas ella está descansando.

—Sólo será por un momento, pero es parte del proceso. Si todo lo que usted ha dicho se comprueba mediante ella, usted podrá salir de aquí. Aunque todo sería más rápido si usted nos dijera la verdad— esto último molestó a Levi.

—¿Cuál verdad? Yo ya le dije todo.

—Usted está mintiendo, sr. Ackerman. Algo me dice que usted fue el culpable.

—Yo ni siquiera estuve cerca del lugar. Ya se lo dije.

—Ahorrémonos las excusas. Ya dígame de una vez. Usted estuvo ahí.

—Si está buscando que diga algo que no hice sólo por ahorrarse el tiempo, entonces ¿qué clase de oficial es usted? Tengo derechos en primer lugar, y usted los está incumpliendo.

—Le quitaré ese tono algún día. —y sin decirle nada más le pide que salga de su oficina y que se dirija hacia la sala donde estaba anteriormente.

Mientras la llaman, Erwin le pide a Levi que espere en la sala donde estaba anteriormente, le ofrecen un vaso con agua pero Levi lo niega, a pesar de estar sediento. Erwin, por su parte y a pesar de no encontrar nada sospechoso en él, su instinto sigue insistiendo que lo investigue a profundidad. Sólo espera que la Srita. Ral falle en sus palabras.

En cuanto Levi entra en la sala, nota con una disimulada preocupación que quedan pocos hombres esperando en la sala, él cuenta unos doce. Sin poder evitarlo se aflige, pero a los pocos segundos se tranquiliza confiando en que Petra no vaya a arruinarlo. Decide sentarse en una silla para descansar un poco de lo cansado que ha sido el día.

Mientras tanto, Petra llega muy molesta a la estación de policía por haberla molestado. Igual forma está enfadada con Levi ya que él le había asegurado que todo había salido bien. Pero ahora tiene que estar ella dando la cara por él cuando estaba cómodamente en su cuarto descansando. Al verla, Erwin, inmediatamente, la invita a pasar a su oficina. En cuanto cierra la puerta detrás de ella le ofrece agua pero ella se niega. La invita a sentarse y Erwin lo hace detrás del escritorio. Decide tomar una postura amable para no incomodarla.

—Lamento llamarla a esta hora, Srita. Ral, pero queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

—Espero que esto valga la pena, porque estaba muy ocupada. —responde molesta.

—No se preocupe, será rápido. Ahora, dígame. ¿Cómo conoce a Levi? —debido a la curiosidad de Erwin, decide ir de una vez al grano, para poder encontrar toda la información y al mismo tiempo examinar la postura de la mujer.

—Es un cliente, nada más. —responde escuetamente.

—Sin embargo, siempre acude a usted, porque él mencionó un detalle que sólo usted conoce.

—Es sólo un cliente. Que él prefiera mis servicios sobre los de otras es otro asunto. —sisea molesta.

—Y ya que es tan frecuente, ¿Lo ha visto usted alguno vez con bigote?

—¿Y esto qué tiene que ver? —pregunta extrañada.

—Una de las afirmaciones de los testigos al verlo fue que tenía bigote. Quisiera comprobar que sí lo llevaba la noche anterior.

—No. Él nunca lleva bigote. tengo años de conocerlo. —responde ella mirando fijamente al detective.

—¿A qué horas llegó el sr. Ackerman la noche anterior?

—Llegó desde las nueve de la noche y estuvo ahí hasta las tres de la madrugada. —responde Petra y Erwin pone total atención a sus gestos porque nota que sus manos están cerradas en puños y sus hombros están tensos. También nota que una de sus piernas se mueve rápidamente. Está nerviosa. Erwin decide arriesgarse al preguntar lo siguiente.

—Esta es una pregunta que podrá parecer personal, pero ¿está usted enamorada del sr. Ackerman? —Petra sólo frunce el ceño y responde muy molesta.

—¡Eso ni siquiera viene al caso! ¡Es una enorme falta de respeto preguntarle a alguien como yo sobre esas cosas!

—No tiene caso que siga ocultándolo, srita. Ral. Desde que lo vi algo me dijo que él es el asesino y mi intuición nunca ha fallado.

Petra muy molesta se levanta de un salto y se dirige hacia la puerta sin el permiso de Erwin y sale de ella, no sin antes agregar: —Hay una primera vez para todo y déjeme asegurarle que usted se equivoca. —y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Erwin sólo mira la puerta y lanza un largo suspiro mientras se masajea la frente. Aunque los gestos que dio la muchacha, eso no le asegura que le mintió para proteger a ese sujeto, lo que le demuestra que tendrá que investigarlo.

Al cabo de una hora, terminan con todos los sospechosos. Unos se retiraron al tener una coartada sólida, otros, han tenido que quedarse para hacer más pruebas, mismos que están esperando en la sala. Erwin se dirige al lugar y cuando entra nota que ya hay pocos hombres en ella, entre ellos su principal objetivo. Se reúne nuevamente con otros dos investigadores y deciden entre todos hacer que intercambien abrigos y sombreros entre ellos para que los testigos, quienes ya estaban ahí desde una hora antes, los puedan reconocer.

Entran a la sala y a cada hombre le piden que intercambien abrigos con otro. A Levi le hacen llegar un abrigo y un sombrero negro. Llaman a los testigos para que puedan reconocerlo pero alegan que todos se ven muy parecidos, por lo que desisten de la idea y le piden a todos que vuelvan a como estaban. Luego Erwin llama a los testigos y los sienta en las mesas de afuera para que puedan distinguir al asesino aún más de cerca.

Llaman a uno por uno y los pasan muy cerca de los testigos. Todos no son reconocidos por nadie. Llega el turno de Levi y Erwin lo dirige uno a uno para que lo reconozcan. Los comensales quienes estaban en la fila, afirman que no es él. Bertholtd al mirarlo de cerca niega que él haya sido por la forma de su mandíbula. Luego se dirige hacia Eren, quien dirige su mirada hacia el otro, niega que él haya sido y reafirma que está cien por ciento seguro.

—Muchas gracias, joven —es lo único que responde Levi, quien en todo momento no deja de ver sus ojos.

Al no haber nadie, a Erwin no le queda de otra que dejar salir a Levi. No sin antes prometerse así mismo que le seguirán el rastro. Una vez que Levi cruza la puerta de la estación, el detective llama a uno de sus oficiales y le da la siguiente orden:

—Quiero que lo vigilen día y noche. No le pierdan de vista. —el oficial, sólo asiente.

Levi se dirige a paso calmado hacia su apartamento. Ya está entrando la noche por lo que en las calles se puede ver algo de movimiento. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en ese chico de ojos verdes. A pesar de poder respirar aliviado, no puede dejar de pensar en él. Por otra parte, algo le dice que ese detective será un dolor en el trasero, por lo que debe empezar a mover sus piezas. Una de ellas será deshacerse de todos los abrigos de color negro que tiene en su casa escondidos. La única forma que se le ocurre es quemarlos en la chimenea uno por uno. Espera también que no le pidan otro trabajo debido a la amenaza del día de ahora. Suficiente tiene con la policía pisándole los talones como para empezar a planear otro.

Pero una vez que llega a su apartamento, se encuentra con un sobre debajo de su puerta. Lo recoge y abre el sobre sacando una carta junto con una foto. En ella le piden que inmediatamente se deshaga de un hombre llamado Eren Jaeger. Suspirando profundamente, toma la foto y abre los ojos desmesuradamente: en esa foto está el retrato del joven testigo de hace un momento, y le piden que lo maten de una forma muy explícita.

Le piden que lo secuestren y lo torturen antes de matarlo por ahorcamiento.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas Iniciales: **Sip, eso es todo por hoy. Creo que mis capítulos los termino con algo sorpresivo, pero no sé xD.

Vuelvo a recalcar que Petra no está enamorada de él, simplemente le tiene mucho cariño.

*El segundo nombre de Levi, Alain, lo saqué del actor que interpretó al asesino en esta película. Y la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre más que ese xD

**Respuesta a los reviews: **

**Charly Land: **Me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma fea de escribir, me levanta los ánimos. A mi me encanta la tuya. Te prometo que de poco en poco iré leyendo todos tus fics :3 además, Eren es un experto en hacer amarres con sus ojos, sólo miremos cómo dejó a Levi. xD

**Tsubame Hime: **Quería mantener ese eco del manga porque siento que quedó incompleto. Ahora, por el momento, se acaba de librar una guerra entre estos dos hombres que no sé cómo va a acabar xD y sí adivinaste, Petra fue el eslabón no tal débil pero que de alguna forma va a joder la situación. En el siguiente capítulo hablaré más de Eren relacionado al asunto, porque en este sólo me centré en Levi. Pero el siguiente sí, a modo de resumen lo haré. Me agrada tu intuición porque síp, Zackly manda a matar a Eren y con lujo de barbarie. Ahora, Levi no sé como va a reaccionar.

Estoy muy feliz de que siempre estés al pendiente, y me encantan tus reviews :3

**Kaimi-chan: **Se acerca un duelo, sí, pero Levi no va a eliminar a Erwin tan fácil, ni mucho menos lo va a matar, ya veremos como terminan estos dos xD y quien no tendría ese flechazo por Eren jajaja xD

**A Ghost02: **A diferencia de la película, ninguno va a morir jajaja. Pero se acerca una guerra entre los dos

**GobletMoonStone123: **No, ninguno de los dos va a morir. No puedo revelar más, pero nadie va a morir… por el momento.

Y bien, creo que por hoy es todo y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.


	6. D'un Autre Point de Vue et L'Ordre

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Luego de unas semanas de descanso, he vuelto de nuevo xD mil disculpas por no poder actualizar recientemente pero mi excusa es que he estado muy ocupada y sin ánimos de escribir pero ya volvieron y volvieron con todo xD así que vamos a ver lo que sucede con esta historia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 — D'UN AUTRE POINT DE VUE ET L'ORDRE (DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA Y LA ORDEN)

Cansado, llega a su casa luego de pasarse todo el día en la comisaría tratando de reconocer al tipo que asesinó a su jefe, de ver a rostros de hombres que en su vida ha visto y que ahora tendrá que recordar por mucho tiempo. No ha tenido tiempo de descansar desde que vio al Sr. Shadis muerto y con una navaja enterrada en su frente. No ha tenido tiempo de descansar luego de que le hicieran recordar una y otra vez su versión de los hechos en la comisaría la noche anterior. Se recuesta en su cama para ver si logra mantener sus ojos cerrados por al menos dos horas pero no lo logra porque sueña que ve a Shadis muerto de las peores formas posibles, y otra pesadilla donde hay unas manos largas y deformes, sucias y malolientes tocan todo su cuerpo y haciéndole mucho daño. Consciente que no podrá dormir, se levanta y se sienta en una silla cerca de la ventana y mira hacia el exterior.

Enciende un cigarrillo para poder despejar su mente y dejar que el olor a menta quemada lo relaje. Es muy raro en él que fume pero en ese momento realmente lo necesita. Mientras mira a los autos correr en la calle enfrente a su edificio, reflexiona sobre todo lo ocurrido durante la noche y parte de la mañana. Trata de recordar a todos los rostros que tuvo que ver, algunos de ellos los reconoció levemente puesto que ya los había visto en más de alguna ocasión, otros ni siquiera tenía idea de su existencia. Bueno, no es de extrañar. París es una ciudad muy grande y con muchas personas que viven en cada rincón posible.

A su mente llega el rostro de ese hombre, ese hombre misterioso que, espera que sólo sea una locura suya, pero le dio la sensación de que lo miraba intensamente. Su mirada era muy penetrante y aterradora a pesar de que la distancia entre ambos fue algo larga. Trata de recordar sus facciones: cara un poco alargada, con cabello negro con un rapado a los lados en la parte de abajo, piel blanca y ojos afilados. Era delgado y un poco bajo para él. Trata de relacionar el rostro con el rostro del posible asesino del Sr. Shadis pero no, lamentablemente sólo lo vio durante un vistazo por lo que le es imposible tratar de recordar algo.

Aunque, de lo que sí está seguro, es que la mirada de ese hombre es muy aterradora, ruega para que no se lo vuelva a encontrar en la calle, si es que lo dejan libre.

En lo que piensa en los acontecimientos del día anterior, su teléfono empieza a sonar, cuando lo toman, le dicen que le hablan de la comisaría y que le piden que vuelva nuevamente para un reconocimiento final, bufando acepta.

De mala gana y ya cansado de todo este asunto, se viste y llega rápidamente a la estación. Los oficiales al verlo, lo sientan en uno de los escritorios y le piden que una vez más diga su versión de los hechos.

"Otra vez tengo que volver a recordar todo esto", piensa.

Sin poder evitarlo, da su declaración final con voz cansada y hastiada de recordar una y otra vez el asesinato. El oficial que está tomando notas lo comprende perfectamente, puesto que esa misma cara han puesto otras personas en otras situaciones, pero no le dice nada ya que ha recibido órdenes de su superior.

Al cabo de un rato, llegan los otros testigos, Bertholdt entre ellos, y Eren ve que a todos se les nota esa cara de cansancio. La mujer que estaba con ellos expresa con enojo en su voz la ineptitud de los oficiales al no resolver el caso. En ese momento, entra el detective Smith y les informa a todos los testigos que su presencia es necesaria para poder identificar a los últimos sospechosos.

—Mil disculpas las molestias, pero este caso ha sido muy difícil y necesitamos de su colaboración. —les dijo con voz seria.

—¡No es que sea difícil, es que ustedes son unos inútiles! —expresó la mujer muy molesta. Erwin sólo la mira fijamente.

—Si no ponen de su parte, nos estarán ayudando por un largo tiempo, _madamme. _

Ella sólo bufó en modo de respuesta.

—En estos momentos, —continua. —Pasaremos a cada uno de los últimos sospechosos que nos quedan para un reconocimiento final. Les pido un gran favor: traten de hacer memoria, cualquier indicio que ustedes reconozcan en ellos, nos dicen, de lo contrario tenemos que liberarlo.

Termina sus palabras, y Erwin sale de la oficina para entrar nuevamente con un sospechoso. Lo ponen enfrente de cada testigo y cada uno niega que haya estado ahí. Eren hace uso de su buena memoria y con sus gafas puestas intenta recordar a cada una de sus facciones para tratar de hacer una conexión con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero su esfuerzo es en vano.

Lo mismo sucede con los otros sospechosos. Todos lo niegan y él lo mira fijamente para ver si hay algo pero es el mismo resultado.

Erwin sale de nuevo y a los pocos segundos vuelve con Levi. Eren se sorprende al verlo porque pensaba que él ya no seguiría ahí. Supone que el detective Smith encontró algo que lo hiciera aún más sospechoso. Lo ponen enfrente de cada testigo y todos lo observan detenidamente pero desisten en reconocerlo.

—No, es alto comparado a lo que yo recuerdo. —Dijo uno de los testigos

—No es él, yo concuerdo con el otro testigo. Él es algo alto.

—No, no es él. Ahora que lo veo fijamente, no es él. —dice la mujer.

—Usted dice que lo podría reconocer si lleva un abrigo negro, ¿verdad? —pregunta Erwin y al mismo tiempo llama a un oficial quien le trae un folder. —Necesito que vea estas fotos. Hicimos que él se pusiera un abrigo y un sobrero negro. ¿Lo recuerda así? —pregunta mientras le muestra una foto de Levi con el abrigo negro junto a los otros sospechosos en la sala donde hicieron que intercambiaran abrigos.

—No, no es él. Ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció ver que tenía bigote.

Erwin no dice nada y se dirigen hacia Bertholdt. Espera que él logre reconocerlo finalmente ya que él fue la persona que lo vio de cerca.

—No, no es él. Ahora que lo veo de cerca, la forma de su mandíbula es distinta comparada a la que yo recuerdo. Yo recuerdo ver una mandíbula cuadrada.

Erwin maldice internamente pero no dice nada y finalmente se ponen enfrente de Eren. Levi mira fijamente hacia hacia el chico y éste se pone nervioso ante lo intensa que es su mirada. Cuando Erwin le pregunta si lo reconoce, Eren dice: —No. No es él. Estoy seguro que no es él.

—Muchas gracias, joven. —es todo lo que Levi responde sin dejar de verlo. Eren evita mirarlo para huir de su mirada pero su mente recuerda esas palabras y el tono de su voz. Lo único que puede hacer para responderle es asentir con su cabeza.

Erwin se retira junto con él y Eren agradece ya no verlo, al mismo tiempo ruega al cielo para que no se lo vuelva a topar. Ahora el rostro de ese hombre le acompañará por mucho tiempo.

Pasan otros sospechosos para que los reconozcan teniendo el mismo resultado. Al no haber nadie más, la comisaría les agradece su presencia y les informan que pueden ir a sus hogares. La mujer con tono de molestia, les pregunta si ya no les van a llamar de nuevo y Erwin responde que no, por lo menos no a ellos tres, solamente a Eren y Berhtoldt.

Todos se retiran y Bertholdt se queda platicando con Eren sobre el hombre de mirada aterradora.

—Por una extraña razón siento que él estuvo anoche, pero no recuerdo con exactitud.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste eso cuando se te preguntó? —pregunta Eren con curiosidad.

—Es que al mismo tiempo, algo me dice que él no fue. Pero no sé, supongo que es por su apariencia tan aterradora.

—No es que sea aterrador, creo que simplemente es lúgubre, nada más, o misterioso. No lo había visto nunca por esta zona.

—Creo que ha de ser de unas de las zonas más pobres y feas de la ciudad.

—No creo que sea de esas zonas, no por la vestimenta. Esas ropas parecían ser muy finas. —recuerda Eren.

—O posiblemente tiene un negocio turbio. —dice Bertholdt riendo ante su suposición, Eren no puede evitar unírsele.

—¿Aún sigue cerrado Le Zhepyr Celesté? —pregunta Eren luego de un rato de caminar.

—Sí, aún. La policía sigue investigando la oficina de Shadis y todo el lugar para encontrar algo. Posiblemente lo abran mañana por la noche, pero con esto que acaba de pasar, dudo que reinicien operaciones. A lo mucho lo cerrarán y todos nos quedaremos en la calle.

—Quisiera decir que posiblemente eso no pasará pero a quien engaño. La gente, sobre todo los comensales, tendrán miedo de pisar ese club. A lo mucho, lo abrirán para todo público, no para la gente de sociedad.

Bertholdt lo único que hace es asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón. Cuando llegan a un cruce de calles, se despiden y cada quien va por su lado. Eren llega a un edificio de apartamentos muy cerca del club, se quita la ropa para ponerse una cómoda y se acuesta en su cama para ver si logra descansar un poco, quedándose dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Extrañamente, sueña con el rostro de ese hombre de mirada intensa y con su suave y grave voz.

* * *

Mientras tanto en su piso, Levi lee la nota una y otra vez. La nota contiene la orden de asesinar a Eren Jaeger con lujo de barbarie, algo que jamás había hecho en su vida. Camina de un lado a otro en su apartamento mirando la nota y al mismo tiempo mirando la foto del chico que posiblemente sacaron de los archivos de registro civil.

_Levi Ackerman._

_Por este medio le hago saber que quiero que acabe con Eren Jaeger. Quiero que lo torture, quiero que muera estrangulado, quiero que hiera su cuerpo y quiero que lo deje debajo del puente del río Sena enfrente del banco de París. Quiero que lo haga lo más pronto posible._

Por la forma en que la nota está escrita, le da a entender que es alguien de gran importancia, y que no puede negarse ante tal cosa. Ya se ha visto que con otros asesinos a sueldo que se niegan a cumplir con los mandatos por una u otra razón, han sido asesinados por ellos mismos.

Mira la foto una y otra vez. ¿Qué habrá hecho este chico como para merecer tal destino? Y esa pregunta lo detiene ya que él nunca se ha preguntado sobre lo que han hecho sus "víctimas" para merecer la muerte, aunque cuando la policía destapa toda la información sobre ellos, se da a conocer que no eran "personas de bien" precisamente, lo cual no lo hace sentir tan culpable.

Así que por eso se pregunta, ¿Qué habrá hecho este chico para enojar a los de arriba? Sabe muy poco sobre él, un simple mesero que trabaja de noche en un bar y restaurante exclusivo.

¿Habrá tirado una bebida sobre alguien por accidente? ¿Le habrá hablado mal a alguien cuando se estaba defendiendo de un cliente molesto? ¿Qué habrá hecho? A simple vista el chico no mataría una mosca, por lo que matar a alguien por esas razones le parece muy absurdo.

Mira la foto una vez más. No es feo, de hecho tiene un buen parecido. Lo que más resalta de su rostro son sus grandes ojos de color verde esmeralda con destellos dorados, aunque en la foto no se le notan, ese detalle lo pudo notar bajo la luz cuando estaba en la comisaría.

"Honestamente no quiero matarle, ni siquiera hacerle daño. Este chico me da la impresión de que no dañaría a una mosca, además de que es bien parecido. Es un chico joven, tiene toda una vida por delante. La mayoría de mis órdenes han sido hombres ya mayores. Pero si me niego, siento que yo seré el afectado dada la naturaleza de la nota. Pero por otra parte, no puedo cometer otro favor ya que acabo de terminar uno."

Piensa y piensa en lo que debería hacer hasta que escucha el sonido de un auto pasar por su edificio. Como es su naturaleza y costumbre, además del hecho que casi no pasan autos por esta zona, se acerca sigilosamente por la ventana y ve a un auto negro pasar enfrente del edificio hasta que dobla por la calle y se parquea en lo más oscuro de ese callejón. Luego y en plena oscuridad, ve que un hombre sale del mismo para doblar esa esquina y entrar en el hotel que está frente a su edificio. Sin moverse del lugar espera un rato y ve que una de las ventanas, que está un poco arriba enfrente de la suya se enciende y ve que el sujeto corre la cortina para observar hacia el frente pero rápido la cierra.

Levi trata de hacer memoria de su rostro y rápido recuerda que es uno de los oficiales que está bajo el mando de ese detective. No le cabe la menor duda que la policía sigue sospechando de él y que ahora han decidido observarlo y seguirle los pasos. Eso es una ventaja y desventaja para él.

Se aleja de la ventana y se sienta en la cama. Mira la nota y las fotos nuevamente. Decide que deberá pedir tiempo a los clientes (el número de teléfono está en el reverso de la nota) dando la excusa de que por cuestiones de seguridad deberá despistar a la policía durante un tiempo y mientras tanto investigará sobre la rutina de Eren Jaeger para poder planear el "favor" y que todo salga bien sin ningún problema.

Espero que esto no le genere consecuencias.

Pero esperará a que las cosas con la policía se calmen y de paso vigilar las estrategias de ese detective, aparte que tratará de investigar qué fue lo que sucedió para que Eren Jaeger reciba tal castigo, porque de algo puede suponer: Eren seguramente llamó la atención de alguien y éste lo ofendió de tal forma que pidió su cabeza, aunque aún así le parece demasiado exagerado.

Aunque también se sorprende de no querer hacerle daño porque ya no puede dejar de pensar en ese chico.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Y bueno gentes, eso ha sido todo por este capítulo. Sé que es cortito, pero ando con falta de ideas, aunque creo que será por poco tiempo.

Para que quede claro, este capítulo, sobre todo la primera parte, fue cuando luego de que Eren hiciera el primer reconocimiento y cuando se miraron por primera vez, luego cuando lo llamaron al reconocimiento final, esta parte no estaba bien detallada en el anterior capítulo y sentí que necesitaba hacerlo, sobre todo cuando Levi le habla por primera vez a Eren.

Y vemos que Levi ya se quedó prendado de Eren a tal punto de no querer hacerle daño. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente? xD

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus lecturas, votos (en caso de Wattpad), reviews y favoritos (en caso de Fanfiction), todo es bien recibido.

**Respuesta a los reviews: **

**Kaimi-chan: **Sip, mandaron a matar a Eren, pero no te preocupes, Levi se encargará de que eso no suceda, ya vimos que no quiere porque le hace estragos en su mente con esos ojazos xD lamento haberte mantenido en suspenso por un mes, no era mi intención.

**Charly Land: **mmm mención de Mikeru xD me encanta jajaja ya me pusiste en qué pensar, si meto algo de Mikeru o no… no sé, por un lado me dan ganas, pero por otro siento que la puedo meter a la fuerza jajaja xD vas a ver que el amarre de ojo está haciendo efecto porque Levi no va a querer matarlo. Como siempre muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Tsubame Hime: **Creo que Erwin no le va a dar un respiro, no ahora que van a vigilarlo. Y adivinaste con eso de que Eren causará estragos en Levi ya que son muy diferentes, porque todos los mandatos que Levi ha tenido son de personas de moralidad dudosa por así decirlo, por lo que él no se sentía culpable por darles tiro de gracia, pero con Eren, él se encargará de averiguar todo lo que ha pasado para ver si merece tal destino o no, porque Levi puede decir que el chico es incapaz de lastimar una mosca, pero él tiene una regla de que las apariencias engañan, por lo que por esta vez y por primera vez en su experiencia, va a investigar las razones del porqué quieren su cabeza. Y con la policía, bueno XD Levi podrá experimentar por primera vez un enamoramiento, pero no es tonto, no dejará que sus emociones controlen su sentido común jajaja xD como siempre muchas gracias por tus reviews, me da mucho gusto todo el análisis que le das :3

**A Ghost02: **Muchas gracias porque te esté gustando esto cada vez más, sé que va lento, pero ya se va acercando la acción xD

**GobletMoonStone123: **Erwin va a hacer todo lo posible con tal de encontrar una forma de inculpar a Levi xD

Creo que eso es todo por hoy y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas (esta vez sí serán dos semanas xD).


	7. Deux Nouvelles

**Notas iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Luego de un pequeño periodo de hiatus para esta historia, he vuelto. Ya extrañaba mucho volver a escribir sobre mi versión de esta película acoplada a personajes de snk. Espero que nadie la haya abandonado

Decirles que creo que esta historia va para largo porque aún falta mucho que avanzar y a eso súmenle que no puedo hacer capítulos muy largos XD

Bueno, sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 — DEUX NOUVELLES (DOS NOTICIAS)

Mientras está sentado en la cama, no puede dejar de pensar en qué hacer para despistar a la policía, ya que sabe que literalmente andan detrás de él, aparte, con ese nuevo trabajo que le ha llegado y que sabe muy bien que no puede negarse. No puede hacer ambas cosas a la vez debido a que ahora que ha estado en la estación de policía y que sabe que sospechan de él. Si hace un nuevo trabajo ahora es capaz de que ellos estén seguros que él es el asesino, y más por saber quién es el objetivo de todo esto.

¿Qué habrá hecho ese chico como para merecer la muerte y más de ese tipo? Una lección aprendida en toda su vida es que las experiencias engañan, pero este chico no tiene la pinta de ser alguien que merezca la muerte.

Definitivamente tiene que descubrir la razón de todo esto.

Se levanta de la cama y toma el teléfono para llamar al número que está detrás de la carta. Espera unos minutos y un hombre con voz muy grave le contesta. Sin presentarse y sin preguntar por nadie en específico, les dice lo siguiente:

—Necesito tiempo. No puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué no? Es el mejor por esta zona. —responde el hombre algo molesto.

—Porque acabo de terminar uno. Si hago otro de otra persona, se creará el rumor de un asesino en serie. Además tengo que armar un plan.

—Tiempo no tiene. Dentro de una semana se quiere el cuerpo en una maleta y que lo vaya a dejar en las afueras de la ciudad. —responde alzando la voz. Levi no puede evitar hacer una mueca de asco porque si bien es un asesino, detesta tener que tocar cuerpos y mucho menos tener que meterlos en bolsas o algo por el estilo. Además hacer eso es demasiado complicado por lo pesado que es en promedio un cuerpo humano. Por otra parte, le parece demasiado exagerado llegar a tal extremo con ese chico. Con mucha más razón necesita investigar. Aunque una semana le parece un periodo de tiempo apropiado.

No responde y cuelga.

La luz del cuarto enfrente suyo se apaga. Levi mejor se prepara para dormir no sin antes asegurar muy bien la ventana y la puerta. Una costumbre nada más.

* * *

—Colgó.

—¿Lo va a hacer? Sí o no. —pregunta muy molesto el hombre mientras bebe su trago de wisky.

—Pidió tiempo. Me dijo que tenía que planearlo todo.

—Tiene una semana. Eso es más que suficiente. —dice el hombre sentado mientras bebe otro trago.

—Señor, sé que yo no tengo derecho de cuestionarle, pero ¿Por qué desea ver muerto a ese joven?

El hombre sentado simplemente tomó el vaso de vidrio con un poco de contenido y se lo lanzo al otro hombre por haber tenido la osadía de preguntarle cuando claramente sabía el porqué.

—Ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez ¡Tuvo el descaro de rechazarme y hacerme quedar en ridículo! Se merece eso y mucho más. —el otro hombre no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a limpiarse el líquido de su ropa. Cuando a su jefe se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nadie quien le haga desistir de su idea; pero que ahora se haya encaprichado con la muerte de ese chico es algo que no tiene sentido para él. Pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer en la ciudad, se le ocurre tener a un chico que no tiene ni la pinta de interés en estos asuntos.

Sin poder evitarlo, se compadece de él.

Sólo espera que cuando el asesino logre su cometido, de lo contrario a todos les irá mal.

* * *

Finalmente pudo descansar a gusto en su cama, aunque no puede decir lo mismo de dormir sin pesadillas, pero al menos no tuvo que salir por el resto del día hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde, hora en la que normalmente se prepara para ir a trabajar.

No les han dicho si el bar está abierto o no, pero de todos modos tiene que ir a comprobarlo, de lo contrario, tendrán que esperar a que alguien, quien sea que reclame el lugar, les diga si pueden trabajar o no, o que cerrarán de manera definitiva el bar.

En media hora está listo. Sale de su apartamento y camina hasta el edificio donde el bar está ubicado. Cuando llega, ve que todos los empleados están el la zona de las mesas esperando noticias. Encuentra a Armin y se une a él. Se escuchan mucho murmullo a su alrededor hasta que la puerta que da a las oficinas a la par de recepción se abre y por ella sale un hombre joven, bien vestido, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y rubio. Eren le calcula unos 25 o 26 años de edad, pero por su vestimenta, pareciera que proviene de una familia muy rica, aunque en su tiempo trabajando en el bar, nunca lo había visto.

Camina hasta ponerse enfrente de todos y aclarándose la voz, dice:

—Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Willy Tybur y soy el nuevo dueño de este pequeño bar. —todos se quedan sorprendidos y empiezan a murmurar entre sí, hasta Armin está con los ojos abiertos. Seguramente él le conoce o sabe de él.

El hombre levanta una mano para hacer silencio y en menos de un segundo, todos se callan.

—Sé que están sorprendidos por esta noticia, pero como todos saben, pasó este lamentable suceso con Keith Shadis, pero no podemos detenernos. Tenemos que recuperar la fama que Le Zéphyr Celesté tuvo. Lo único que puedo decirles es que mucho tiempo antes, él personalmente, me pidió que por cualquier cosa, yo asumiera el mando total de este bar. Como no los conozco a todos, sé que de poco a poco me iré aprendiendo sus nombres, así que mientras tanto, todos a trabajar.

Y sin decir más salió por el mismo lugar de donde vino. Todos los empleados no dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al cuarto de casilleros, donde ellos pueden guardar todas sus cosas en sus horas de trabajo. Como el suyo está a la par del de Armin, le pregunta a voz baja.

—Se ve que sabes de él Armin, ¿quién es?

De forma disimulada, le responde: —Él es Willy Tybur, es el heredero de la fortuna de los Tybur, una familia muy rica y acomodada del país. Se dice que ellos se hicieron famosos por vender comida enlatada y otras cosas a los nazis en la guerra. No gozan de buen prestigio pero son buenos en los negocios, según dicen.

Eren se sorprende, de alguna forma piensa que esa familia es de aquellas que hacen negocios algo turbios y que no prefieren salir a la luz. De alguna forma empieza a relacionarlos con el asesinado de Shadis.

—Armin ¿crees que ellos…?

—No lo sé y es preferible que no hables de esto con nadie. Ahora más que nunca las paredes tienen oídos. Si quieres hablar de esto, mejor hagámoslo en casa. —le interrumpe Armin sabiendo exactamente lo que Eren iba a preguntarle. Un presentimiento le dice que ahora tienen que ser más cautelosos con todo lo que escuchen y hablen.

El turno empieza de forma muy tranquila. A Eren le toca servir de mesero, aunque no haya mucho trabajo que hacer debido a que son muy pocos clientes en el lugar. Lo único que hace una y otra vez es limpiar las mesas para que al menos luzcan relucientes y para matar el tiempo.

El ambiente se ve patético, a su parecer, los clientes únicamente se dedican a preguntar a los meseros sobre lo sucedido y por medio de evasivas, se trata de evitar la pregunta. Ya van como tres veces que le preguntan lo mismo y honestamente no tiene ánimos de recordar el cadáver de Shadis con el cuchillo clavado en la cabeza.

Terminando de responderle a un cliente con evasivas, se acerca otro mesero a susurrarle al oído que el jefe necesitaba verle inmediatamente. Eren no puede evitar sorprenderse y a la misma vez ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué querría de él ese hombre? Decide no perder el tiempo y hacerle enfadar por lo que rápidamente sube a las oficinas aunque a cada paso que da se pone muy nervioso, no sólo por lo que ese hombre querría, sino que desde que vio esa escena, no ha vuelto a pisar el lugar y honestamente el estómago le revuelve.

Se toma un segundo antes de tocar la puerta y entra cuando una voz del interior se lo indica. Abre la puerta y ve al hombre sentado en el escritorio del Sr. Shadis. Le es muy extraño ver a un hombre tan distinto ocupando ese lugar. Cierra la puerta y Willy le indica que tome asiento. Eren obedece.

—¿Cómo ha estado la noche? —Le pregunta.

—Muy tranquila —responde Eren con voz suave. —Hay muy poco movimiento.

—¿No han llegado clientes?

—No muchos. Son muy pocas personas las que han llegado. Se podría decir que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo. —dice Eren con voz baja y dejando entrever lo que quiso decir.

—Sí, es una situación lamentable —responde Willy con un suspiro. —Pero nos recuperaremos. Tal vez no ahora, pero sí en un futuro próximo. —termina pero Eren siente que se lo dice a sí mismo, por lo que simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

—Aunque no he de negar que el incidente de esa noche fue horrible. Pero creería yo que no fue la única situación que pasó. ¿Quiere contarme? —Eren se extraña ya que no sabe a lo que se refiere con otra situación.

—No entiendo Señor. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Quiero decir que hubo más de un escándalo esa noche. Seguramente esa también sea la razón del porqué poca gente ha venido. —Y aquí finalmente cae en cuenta de lo que quiere decir. Siente su cara ponerse caliente y roja. Una sensación de ira le invade en todo el cuerpo. Trata de respirar profundamente con tal de evitar perder el control frente a su jefe.

—Sigo sin entender lo que quiere decir, Señor. —responde tratando de mantener el mismo tono de voz. Pero se enfuerece más cuando el tipo empieza a reírse.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, chico. Media ciudad sabe lo que hiciste. Te encanta provocar a los hombres. Quien lo diría.

No. Ya no puede soportarlo más.

—¡YO NI SIQUIERA HICE NADA! ¡Sólo estaba trabajando! ¡Ese asqueroso tipo fue el que me atacó!

—Sí claro. Lo esperaría de una mujer, pero de un hombre… —dice en un tono muy sarcástico y sin mirar a Eren.

—¡Señor, por favor entienda! —dice tratando de modular la voz. —Yo simplemente estaba trabajando nada más. En mi tiempo estando aquí jamás me había pasado algo como esto.

—Y seguramente sabes que los meseros no están para estar detrás de los clientes esperando obtener algo a cambio, ni mucho menos están para armar escándalos. Seguramente como pensabas que tienes más tiempo que tus otros compañeros, pensabas que podrías pasar la regla por alto. —respondió con voz suave y tranquila, pero sin dirigirle la mirada. Eren le parece increíble que después de todo lo que ha pasado, le eche en cara ese horrible momento que, si le dieran a elegir entre ver el cadáver de Shadis y el acoso, escogería mil veces lo de si antiguo jefe, por muy desagradable que suene.

—Señor, por favor. Créame. Yo no he hecho nada.

—No puedo creerle a alguien que es capaz de hacer lo que hiciste. Te quiero fuera de mi bar y muy lejos de aquí. Si te veo cerca del mismo te enfrentarás a las consecuencias. —y Eren sintió que algo muy pesado se alojaba en su estómago.

—Señor, por favor no. ¡Yo necesito trabajar! ¡Al menos puede dejarme permanentemente en las cocinas! Así no podré incomodar a nadie. —suplica, pero el hombre mantiene el rostro impasible.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión. Vete. —y sin decir nada, gira sobre el escritorio dándole la espalda haciéndole entender que nada lo que diga le hará cambiar de opinión. Resignado, sale a paso presuroso hacia los casilleros, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Toma sus cosas y sale de las cocinas. Cuando pasa por la recepción, su amigo Armin simplemente se le queda viendo, pero Eren no le dice nada, simplemente sale del bar.

Caminando rápidamente llega a su apartamento y sin quitarse la ropa, y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas caen de su rostro.

Definitivamente tiene la peor de las suertes.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Uno muy cortito, lo sé. La inspiración a llegado muy tarde. Pero ya poco a poco vamos viendo lo que el pobre le está tocando. Pero pronto mejorará todo para él. De igual forma, muchas gracias por la espera de este fic, sé que me tardé, pero es por lo mismo. He estado corta de inspiración.

De igual forma, muchas gracias por las lecturas, comentarios y votos. Me hacen muy feliz.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**GobletMoonStone123: **y se está poniendo cada vez más oscuro, pero no. No huirán de Francia. No será necesario xD e igual te agradezco tu apoyo, aunque si no te sientes cómoda en Wattpad, mejor quédate aquí.

**A Ghost02: **Los dos con reacciones contrarias, es que Levi tiene una mirada que da miedo jajaja xD obvio, así todo mundo le tiene miedo. Pero Eren le hizo el amarre con los ojos xD

**Tsubame Hime: **Es que Eren le hizo el amarre, eso es todo xD y Levi no pudo evitar quedarse prendido de sus ojos. (Es un headcanon que me encanta), pero como su mirada es tan intensa que da miedo, hace que espante al Erencio jajajaja xD ahora con lo de "es demasiado alto" es porque honestamente no me gusta que Levi sea tan bajo canónicamente hablando, y es como un chiste que incluí xD. Ahora se dedicará a investigar a Eren y al mismo tiempo evitar a la policía, sobretodo a Erwin, no la tendrá fácil pero saldrá de esta poco a poco. Muchas gracias por comentar, me hace muy feliz.

**Kaimi-chan: **Ay no joven eso es spoiler xD jajajaja espero seguir manteniéndote con el interés luego de casi tres meses de hiatus. Meper donas.


	8. Prémiere Réunion

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Hoy es día de actualizaciones y le toca a esta historia. Y creo que poco a poco vamos a ir descubriendo todo xD

No tengo nada más que agregar, por lo que las dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 — PREMIÈRE RÉUNION (PRIMER ENCUENTRO)

Se despierta de un sobresalto. Ni siquiera recuerda haberse quedado dormido. Pero su cabeza le duele y está un poco incómodo ya que aún tiene puesta sus ropas del día anterior. El sólo recordarlo hace que ese despido se le venga a la mente una y otra vez como si fuera una cinta de vídeo, de esas que sólo hay en el cine.

Realmente está preocupado, porque tendrá que buscar un nuevo empleo en la ciudad y tener que esperar hasta que cumpla los 21 años para acceder a esa herencia. De igual forma le da en qué pensar sobre lo que pasará a a partir de ahora. No sabe si le será complicado encontrar empleo o si se tardará un tiempo en hacerlo. Y empeora aún más las cosas el hecho que ese sujeto no le pagó los días trabajados, por lo que sólo tiene unos 10 francos para la semana, nada más.

No puede evitar enojarse el porqué su madre decidió que tendría que tener esa edad para poder recibir esa herencia y así no tener tantas complicaciones como las de ahora mismo. Pero se reprende a sí mismo por pensar así de ella, ya que, a su modo, lo ha protegido. Aún después de muerta.

El hecho de pedirle dinero a su padre para estos días está totalmente descartado. Podría escribirle una carta a Dina para poder pedírselo a ella, pero sabe que ella no maneja el dinero, sino su padre. Y honestamente no quiere hablarle, ni ahora ni nunca.

No hay opción. Hoy mismo tendrá que salir a buscar trabajo, aunque sea en un restaurante o en una cafetería durante el día. Al menos espera poder encontrar uno, por más insignificante que sea y ganando poco comparado a su paga en el club.

Un ruido se escucha en la puerta, se queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego otro, tocando insistentemente. De mala gana, se levanta rogando al cielo que no sea el dueño del edificio exigiendo su paga, aunque al instante recuerda que hace una semana le acaba de pagar lo del mes. Mira a través de una pequeña abertura, suspirando de alivio al ver que es Armin, así que no lo hace esperar y lo deja pasar. Le invita a un café y prepara las dos tazas mientras su amigo empieza a hablar.

—¿Qué pasó Eren? Ayer saliste corriendo del bar. —El otro suspira pesadamente antes de responder.

—Me despidieron, Armin.

—Lo suponía. ¿Te dijeron por qué?

—Ese tipo me dijo sobre el escándalo de la vez pasada con el tipo gordo que se pasó de listo conmigo. Me dijo que yo había sido el culpable y bla, bla, bla.

—¿Sólo por eso? —pregunta Armin un poco extrañado

—Es la razón que él me dijo. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para despedirme? —se pregunta Eren, aunque al mismo tiempo pasan muchas razones en su mente, pero trata de disiparlas. No cree que llegue a ese nivel.

—No sé, es que me parece muy rebuscada. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en una teoría. También despidieron a Bertholdt.

—¡¿Qué?! No es cierto. —exclama Eren sorprendido.

—Sí, fue como a los diez minutos después de que te fuiste. Lo mandó a llamar y luego de unos minutos, salió corriendo sacando sus cosas, de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste.

Definitivamente hay algo raro en todo esto, porque no le cuesta relacionar el asesinato de Shadis con ese sujeto y tuvo que despedir a los dos empleados que vagamente vieron algo.

—Además. —prosigue Armin. —La administración de ese tipo es muy rara. En todo este turno nos ha tenido trabajando como locos. A cada insignificante detalle que a él no le parecía, hacía que lo volviéramos a hacer. Mis pies me están matando. Si todas las noches serán como esta, tendré que renunciar. A una de las meseras le gritó enfrente de los clientes como si fuera un espectáculo y a Mikasa le gritó porque, según él, se había equivocado en una nota en el piano.

Por todo lo que cuenta su amigo, Eren siente cierto alivio al haber sido despedido al instante.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba. —dijo Armin mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Eren. —Es tu cheque. Antes de irme me llamó y me preguntó si era amigo tuyo. Aunque no me dio tiempo de responderle, me entregó esto y me dijo que por la prisa se le había olvidado. Me dijo que te pidiera disculpas si te ofendió en algo y que te desea mucha suerte.

Eren mira el cheque con su salario completo más un 50% del mismo. De acuerdo, esto es muy extraño para él, sobretodo por el hecho de que le pidiera disculpas por lo sucedido, es como si quisiera compensar algo. Y honestamente le gustaría saber qué. Pero bueno, ese dinero le ayudará para vivir por estos días mientras encuentra otro trabajo.

—Armin. —dijo en un susurro. —¿Crees que él tuvo algo que ver con el asesinato de Shadis?

Su amigo se queda callado por unos segundos y responde: —Con todo lo que pasó ayer, me queda más que claro, la pregunta es ¿por qué? Shadis no parecía ser un hombre que se mete en negocios turbios.

—No, pero. A veces de la gente que menos nos imaginamos, es la que más se mete en estos líos. —reflexiona. —Además, despidieron a los dos que vieron algo raro esa vez. Empiezo a tener miedo.

—Pero Berth fue quien vio de cerca al asesino, pero conmigo, a puras penas pude ver algo. Esa insignificante pelotita fue el perfecto distractor esa noche.

—Algo sencillo pero práctico. De igual forma, ten mucho cuidado, Eren. Ese tipo, Willy, es de las familias más influyentes en todo París. El bar es meramente un capricho, a mi parecer.

Y tiene razón. El bar no es el único club exclusivo en la ciudad, y ahora que ya ha perdido la fama, ha pasado de ser un club para gente rica a ser un club para todo público.

* * *

En la oficina de Shadis se ve a un hombre rubio sentado de espaldas hablando por teléfono. Ya lleva un rato así por lo que empieza a cansarse, sobretodo por no estar acostumbrado a estar despierto toda la noche.

—Ya te dije que sí lo hice.

—¿_Le humillaste, le dejaste en la calle?_

—Sí, lo hice. El chico está afuera.

—_Excelente. —_ y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Willy deja el teléfono pesadamente en su lugar y se masajea la sien mientras bosteza cansado. Ha sido una noche muy difícil para él. Sobre todo porque no esperaba ver el gran desastre que la administración de Shadis había ocasionado. Jamás en su vida había visto a unos sirvientes tan inútiles que no supieran hacer nada bien. Espera que con esa noche hayan aprendido, porque no quiere tener que volver a despedir a gente, no cuando no hay suficientes fondos para manejarlo. A puras penas le pudo dar el cheque a ese chico de cabello largo que tuvo que sacar ayer. Es lo menos que podía hacer por él luego de despedirlo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez supo que él era la cara perfecta del lugar considerando lo exclusivo que fue. Sabe que perfectamente el chico es un imán para las mujeres al ver la rareza de sus ojos. lamentablemente por órdenes de gente superior a él tuvo que despedirlo.

Honestamente le desea la mejor de las suertes.

Pero volviendo al club; realmente entendía la necesidad de los préstamos que Shadis le pidió. Recuerda la primera vez que le pidió uno. Era una cantidad pequeña y que aún así le dejó el club como garantía, pero pasó el plazo y no lo pagó. Luego otro y otro y otro hasta llegar a un punto en que ya no pudo cancelar sus deudas. Aún le cuesta entender cómo es posible que un bar, con una reputación digna de respeto, fue capaz de caer en un agujero sin fondo. Obviamente, todo esto tuvo un límite ya que no podía permitirse seguir perdiendo dinero, por lo que le hizo un llamado para que le diera el club y así poder manejarlo a su antojo. Shadis, naturalmente, se negó.

Tuvo que tomar medidas extremas para poder recuperar lo que es suyo.

Ahora podrá dirigir ese bar a su antojo y tratar de sacarlo poco a poco de ese pozo. Será divertido por un tiempo.

* * *

Se despierta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se queda en cama por un largo rato mientras mira hacia el techo. El rostro de ese chico llamado Eren se le viene a la mente y, como si fuera un flechazo, recuerda la orden que tiene de acabar con su vida por lo que tiene que vigilarlo. Lo único que sabe de trabaja por las noches en ese bar y sale a una hora antes del amanecer. Realmente no hay mucho que planear, sólo esperar hasta que él salga para luego seguirlo y así ver donde vive. Así también podrá planear mejor cómo protegerlo.

El resto del día se lo pasa leyendo, un pasatiempo que siempre le ha gustado hacer y que gracias a este "empleo" pudo lograr. Lee un grueso libro hasta que cae la noche. Se prepara desde las siete de la noche y justo antes de salir, da un vistazo hacia el edificio de enfrente para ver si hay alguien espiándolo. Por cualquiera de las dudas saldrá por la puerta trasera y, aunque caminará demás, podrá distraer a la policía.

Sale y camina varias calles y cuadras hasta llegar a un hotel donde sube hasta llegar a cierto número de habitación. Toca ciertos golpes específicos y le abren la puerta donde hay unos hombres sentados en una mesa redonda jugando cartas. El olor a tabaco le entra fuertemente en su nariz. Los hombres están concentrados en el juego y ve que en medio hay dinero apostado.

Él se sienta en una silla y les pregunta:

—¿Hasta qué horas estarán acá?

—Toda la noche. —le responde un hombre rubio.

—Guárdenme un lugar. Vendré a eso de la una de la madrugada. —dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—Trae algo de dinero. Será bueno verte perder. —dice otro hombre de cabello negro mientras se ríe levemente y los otros dos le siguen. Levi sólo voltea a ver y antes de salir les dice:

—Yo nunca pierdo. En verdad nunca lo he hecho. —y cierra la puerta. Los otros solamente resoplan y siguen en lo suyo. Saben que no pueden ganarle.

Levi camina por todas las calles mirando a todos lados de forma discreta hasta llegar al bar pero se detiene antes pensando que la policía podría estarlo siguiendo, por lo que camina hasta pasar de largo el lugar. No le extraña lo solitaria que está la entrada al lugar considerando que en los periódicos no han dejado de hablar del tema.

Camina unas cuadras más hasta que ve a una figura caminar enfrente suyo. A medida que se acerca se da cuenta que es Eren. No pudo agradecer su suerte por lo que decide hacer una jugada bastante arriesgada.

Eren venía caminando luego de dejar muchas solicitudes de trabajo y de pasar por entrevistas en restaurantes, cafeterías y demás. Hoy fue un día de mucha suerte ya que lo aceptaron en una cafetería cerca de un museo de la ciudad. Le habían ofrecido trabajar desde muy temprano (a la hora del desayuno) y salir unas horas después del mediodía. Eren aceptó con gusto empezando el día de mañana, por lo que se retira rápidamente para poder descansar un poco. Al menos no iba a ser tan malo como pensaba.

Sin embargo, no se da cuenta hasta que está demasiado cerca y se asusta al verlo. Era ese hombre que lo miraba intensamente cuando estaba en la estación de policía. Definitivamente ese hombre es aterrador por su mirada.

No quiere crear problemas por lo que simplemente se hace a un lado y saludando con un frío "Buenas noches", se aleja rápidamente de ahí, pero no contaba con que ese hombre le hablaría.

—Disculpe, joven. Necesito hablar con usted. Por favor.

Su voz, aunque suave, es grave, y no hay signos de enojo ni mucho menos una orden. Pero temiendo que ese hombre le pudiera hacer algo si se negara, da la vuelta y responde:

—¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Aunque trató de disimularlo, Levi pudo notar lo nervioso que está el chico ante su presencia. Tantos años de vivir entre las sombras han hecho que tenga una apariencia algo lúgubre.

—Vamos a una cafetería. Será más cómodo ahí. Si gusta podemos ir la que está enfrente. —dice mientras mira a la pequeña cafetería aún abierta que alumbra la calle.

—De acuerdo. —responde Eren. Y empieza a caminar hacia dicho lugar. Aunque eligió un lugar más acogedor para charlar, aún no puede bajar la guardia. ¿Qué querrá decirle ese hombre? Definitivamente todo un misterio.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Levi está pensando qué palabras decirle o si contarle de una buena vez que él es el asesino y que ahora le han buscado para matarle a él y le ofrecerá su protección.

Todo lo que diga hará que ese chico se le acerque o que se aleje de su alcance.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ok gentes eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, como siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Algo que hay que recalcar es que esos hombres que estaban en esa habitación del hotel donde Levi fue son Gunther, Erd y Auruo del antiguo equipo de Levi en SNK. Creo que tenía que traerlos de vuelta xD

Para quienes siguen mi fic The Soldier and The Creature notarán algo curioso relacionado con este fic el siguiente domingo. Les dejo de tarea que lo averigüen jajajaja xD

**Respuesta a los reviews: **

**GobletMoonStone123: **es una sensación horrible que no se la deseo a nadie. Pero al final resultó que Willy no fue tan hdp con Eren. Le mandó su chequesito xD

**Charly Land: **los "rompecatre" jajajaja xD tuvieron una buena noche para haber creado semejante belleza xD Levi ya va andar detrás de sus calzones jajaja xD el que lo acosa arderá, vas a ver xD me hace muy feliz ver tu apoyo. De verdad sos un pedacito de cielo :3


	9. Révélations

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Espero que estén muy bien y que quienes estén en cuarentena puedan aprovechar su tiempo y los que tienen que salir, espero que estén muy bien y tomando sus precauciones.

Honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de actualizar debido al manga de Kimetsu que me pegó muy fuerte y sumado a toda esta situación que se vive, pero no quiero atrasarme y quiérase o no, escribir me ayuda mucho a despejar mi mente, así que es como un bálsamo de sanación cuando tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Advertencias: **momento rivetra.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 — RÉVÉLATIONS (REVELACIONES)

Dos tazas blancas y calientes, una llena de té negro y la otra de café amargo se hallan en una mesa alejada de un casi vacío restaurante por las altas horas de la noche. Las dos tazas han estado así desde hace diez minutos sin tocarse. Las dos personas que las pidieron están en el mismo estado.

Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman sentados en esa mesa desde hace veinte minutos sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro desde que entraron al lugar. Cada uno tiene un conflicto en su interior: uno está pensando en las palabras correctas para decirle al chico y el otro está inquieto por irse de ahí y no ver al tipo nunca más.

A pesar de que no se ha mostrado agresivo ni violento, Eren no puede evitar pensar que el tipo enfrente suyo da miedo. Esa mirada afilada y ese aire de frialdad lo confirman, sabe que ese tipo es de cuidado, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que él.* Aún se pregunta qué es lo que le dirá, aunque tiene la sospecha de ello. Desde que Berth le dijo que posiblemente este sujeto haya sido el responsable de la muerte de Shadis ha quedado con la duda.

¿Será prudente preguntarle directamente?

Por otra parte, y por primera vez en su vida, Levi está hecho un manojo de nervios. Sabe que cualquier palabra que salga de su boca es capaz de generar un caos para él, no sólo ese chico está en peligro, sino que su libertad también lo está. Le fue muy fácil para él adivinar que ese chico le va a preguntar si él es el asesino de su jefe, presiente esa pregunta y honestamente no sabe lo que pasará luego de sus palabras.

No pudiéndolo soportar más, Eren decide hablar:

—Disculpe _monsieur, _pero si no va a decirme nada creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. No quiero perder el tiempo. —dijo de forma tajante con tal de ejercer presión.

Levi sin levantar la mirada, suspira y dice: —Créame, lo que tengo que decirle le conviene mucho por lo que le pido que se quede.

—Esto es ridículo. Estamos aquí sin decir nada desde hace un rato. Señor, yo ya me quiero ir a descansar. Ha sido un día pesado.

—Perdone. Sólo estaba buscando las palabras correctas. Lo que voy a decirle es muy delicado. —Dice Levi con voz suave poniendo a Eren algo nervioso.

—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman. —Prosigue. Se detiene por unos segundos y luego continúa: —Y soy un asesino a sueldo.

Eren se queda callado procesando la información. Ahora mira diferente al hombre enfrente suyo. Si antes le tenía miedo por su apariencia, ahora es peor dado que confirma su intuición. Y ahora le surge una pregunta: ¿Habrá sido él?

—_Monsieur, _usted seguramente está jugando conmigo. —dice con voz temblorosa para ver cómo reacciona. —De otro modo ¿Por qué me diría esto?

Levi se queda en silencio mirando el rostro del joven y se pierde en sus ojos verdes. Definitivamente esos ojos son su nueva debilidad.

—Hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño, joven. Y creo que necesita saberlo.

Eren abre los ojos y se pone pálido. ¿Alguien que quiere hacerle daño? Esas son palabras suaves que ese hombre está usando para decirle que alguien ya decidió por su cabeza. Muchas preguntas pasan por su mente pero la principal es: ¿Qué habrá hecho para merecer tal destino?

Y como si un chispazo pasara por su mente, se pregunta: ¿Y si este hombre es el verdugo a cargo de su vida?

—Es usted, ¿verdad? —dice con un hilo de voz. —Le pagaron por mi cabeza, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Levi. No se esperaba que fuera a adivinar tan rápido. Ha subestimado la inteligencia de ese chico. Es por eso que no puede responderle y simplemente se queda callado mientras dirige su mirada hacia la taza.

Eren toma ese silencio como un "sí" y sin decir nada, deja un billete en la mesa y sale corriendo del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás. De forma rápida llega a su apartamento cerrando muy bien la puerta y de paso las ventanas que dan hacia el pequeño balcón que tiene.

Se recuesta en la cama pero no puede dormir. Es demasiada la información que tiene en su mente.

Mientras tanto, Levi se queda sentado en la mesa. Toma el billete en sus manos viendo que es más de lo que cuestan las dos tazas que pidieron. Lo guarda y deja otro de menor valor en la mesa y sale del restaurante. Camina a paso lento en las calles ya solitarias pensando en qué estrategia usar para acercarse al chico y protegerle. Pero primero tiene que pasar donde una amiga para asegurarse que todo está bien.

* * *

Monitoreando todos los movimientos de ese tal Ackerman, los oficiales que están enfrente del edificio donde vive ese sujeto, observan desde la ventana cuando salió del lugar. Una vez que se pierde entre las calles, salieron para intentar entrar en el apartamento. Lo más discreto que les era posible, llegaron hasta la puerta y uno de ellos saca un gran manojo de llaves donde se tarda aproximadamente quince minutos para dar con la llave indicada. Abren la puerta y lo primero que ven es un apartamento muy solitario y con pocos muebles.

De inmediato se ponen a buscar en cada rincón y cajón del lugar, pero sólo encuentran ropa de color negro pero sin ningún abrigo del mismo color, vieron solamente lo que una persona normal tendría entre sus cosas personales. Examinan la chimenea pero no encuentran nada. Incluso caminan entre las maderas del piso, pero no encuentran nada hueco que fácilmente podría ser un escondite.

Uno de ellos, quien llevaba una maleta pesada. Toma una mesa y la abre sacando un pequeño micrófono inalámbrico y lo cuelgan en una esquina superior de la ventana. Como la ventana es alta, piensan que Ackerman no lo descubrirá. Lo prueban para ver si escuchan algo a través de él confirmando que está en excelente estado. El objetivo es escuchar toda conversación que tenga por teléfono o si recibe alguna visita y poder tener pruebas de que ese tipo es el culpable.

Dejan todo como estaba y salen del apartamento cerrando con llave para no levantar sospechas, y sin perder el tiempo, regresan al edificio donde ponen a prueba una vez más el micrófono. Como no hay sonido alguno todo está en silencio hasta que escuchan el teléfono sonar comprobando que el micrófono funciona muy bien. Esperan que esta idea dé sus frutos y poderselos entregar al detective Erwin.

* * *

Levi llega al burdel. Aún es temprano para quienes trabajan aquí por lo que entra y se topa con varios clientes del lugar. Habla con la dueña del local y le pregunta si _Le Petite Chaton _está disponible. La mujer le dice que sí, por lo que Levi se dirige hacia la habitación de ella.

Ella le recibe muy contenta en su cuarto. Respira aliviada al verlo libre luego de ese inconveniente con la policía. Pero nota algo en su mirada. Nota un brillo en sus ojos, cosa que en los años que tiene de conocerlo nunca había visto.

Levi se quita el saco y se sienta en la cama mientras Petra le hace un masaje en los hombros, ya es parte de la rutina cuando él la visita.

—¿Ha pasado algo hoy? —pregunta sutilmente tratando de sacarle información.

—Muchas cosas. ¿Te ha molestado la policía? ¿Ha venido aquí a molestarlas? —responde con otras preguntas. Quiere asegurarse que todo está bien con ellas.

—No, desde ese día no me han molestado. Sin embargo estoy un poco molesta. Ese detective es muy listo. Ten mucho cuidado con él.

—Lo tendré. —responde Levi aliviado de saber que nadie ha venido a este lugar. Pero lo que no sabe Levi es que Petra miente. Si bien es cierto que no han venido a investigar el lugar, ella ha estado recibiendo llamadas por parte de ese detective insistiéndole que diga la verdad sobre Levi y ha tenido que desconectar el teléfono para que no fuera una molestia.

—Tienes una cara muy distinta Levi. Muy distinta a la última vez que viniste. —dice ella mientras le abraza del cuello. Levi no entiende a qué se refiere. —Tus ojos brillan. —aclara Petra.

Levi no entiende a qué se refiere con eso y simplemente ignora su observación. Petra, por su parte, sabe que no va a responderle, por lo que empieza a quitarle la ropa y acariciarle su pecho, justo en los lugares donde sabe que a él le gustan. Levi simplemente se deja llevar. Con tanto que tiene acumulado, tiene la necesidad de sacarlo de alguna forma. Se recuesta con ella para devolverle las caricias.

* * *

Unas horas después, cerca del amanecer, Levi sale del burdel y caminando lentamente se dirige a su apartamento. Como llega rápidamente lo primero que planea hacer es tomar un baño y luego dormir unas horas para después pensar en una estrategia para acercarse a ese chico. Pero en cuanto pone un pie dentro de su apartamento, su instinto le dice que algo anda mal. Es una forma rara de describirlo, pero desde que desarrolló sus sentidos para este trabajo, siempre siente que cuando algo anda mal, en este caso, siente el aire raro, como si alguien hubiera estado aquí.

Silenciosamente revisa todos lados, sus escondites, el agujero en la chimenea comprobando que todo está ahí tal cual lo dejó. También mueve de forma silenciosa, el agujero en el suelo comprobando que todo sigue igual. Al ver que todo sigue "normal" revisa cada rincón de su apartamento buscando algo que esté fuera de lugar. Revisa todos los agujeros en la pared, todo agujero en el suelo y cuando revisa sus ventanas moviendo las cortinas, lo ve. Se da cuenta que hay algo pequeño y rectángular con color negro colgando en la pared muy arriba de la ventana. Se sube en el muro de la ventana para bajarlo y examinarlo de cerca y ve que tiene una especie de antena. Parece ser un micrófono dado que se parece a una radio pequeña. No le cuesta adivinar que ha sido la policía quien ha irrumpido en su hogar y revisado todo. Se agradece a sí mismo ser tan listo como ellos al esconder las evidencias en lugares poco accesibles.

Apaga el aparato y con un martillo lo destruye en la mesa tirando los restos a la basura. Luego se quita la ropa, toma un baño y se dispone a descansar unas horas, no sin antes cerrar muy bien ventanas y la puerta.

* * *

Son cerca del mediodía cuando el sonido del teléfono lo despierta. De mala gana se levanta y contesta el teléfono.

—Diga. —dice con voz ronca.

—_Hoy a las dos de la tarde. En el puente de las vías del tren al norte de la ciudad. No llegue tarde. —_dice una voz que Levi conoce perfectamente: es el intermediario que le pidió el asesinato de Shadis. Como sabe que no puede ignorar la llamada, se termina de levantar, se viste, come algo ligero para tener algo en el estómago y se marcha de su apartamento, no sin antes dejar bien seguro todas sus cosas en otro escondite que rara vez utiliza.

Toma el tren subterráneo para llegar rápido y al cabo de una hora llega al sitio acordado. Ahí se encuentra con el tipo de espaldas**. El otro sujeto, al escucharle llegar, se da la vuelta y le encara.

—Ellos no quieren esperar. —dice con voz fuerte. Levi ya sabe de qué se trata.

—Acabo de terminar el trabajo, necesito tiempo para planear otro y no tener a la policía encima de mi.

—Esto no es por mi. Mandan a decir que quieren el cuerpo de ese chico en estos días.

—Entonces dígales que sean pacientes. Esto requiere tiempo. —dijo Levi con voz grave. Odia que le presionen de esa manera.

—Tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias de tal desobediencia. —replicó el sujeto y rápidamente saca un arma y le dispara, pero Levi es más rápido y logra esquivarla, pero llega a rozarle el brazo hiriéndole causando un sangrado considerable.

El tipo escapa antes de que Levi logre sacar su arma y devolverle el disparo. Intenta seguirle pero es inútil ya que le pierde el rasgo. Una cosa es segura. Ellos ya no requieren de sus servicios para el asesinato del chico, pero de seguro contratarán a otro. Ahora podrá usar eso como excusa para acercarse a Eren sin que éste le tenga miedo y pueda protegerle.

Se va caminando a su casa sujetando fuertemente su brazo para detener el sangrado. Una vez que llega lo primero que hace es curar su herida. Es pequeña pero profunda, por lo que rápidamente la limpia y le pone un vendaje. Luego se recuesta para tratar de descansar un poco y dejar que el dolor se le pase.

Cerca de la noche se levanta y lo primero que hace es limpiar su herida. Luego se viste con ropa limpia y decide ir a la cafetería donde se encontró con Eren para intentar acercarse a él de nuevo. Se asegura que todo esté resguardado y se marcha hacia ese restaurante pequeño donde lo encontró. Llega al cabo de una hora y se encuentra con Eren sentado en una banca fuera de éste.

Eren, al escuchar los pasos, levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que es ese sujeto. Su intuición no le falló. Se pasó todo el día pensando en ese asunto que lo mejor que hizo fue tratar de encontrarse con ese asesino y hacerle un par de preguntas en su casa (sabe que no fue la mejor decisión de todas pero ahí podría tener más probabilidad de atraparlo y llamar a la policía). Dependiendo de lo que diga decidirá si creerle o no.

—Buenas noches _monsieur _Ackerman. —saluda una vez que está ahí

—Buenas noches.

—Quiero hablar con usted de lo que me dijo ayer. Pero en mi apartamento. Está cerca de aquí.

—De acuerdo. —accede Levi y deja que el chico le guíe a su hogar. Es un buen paso para ganarse su confianza. Será sincero con él, de todos modos, ya no tiene a cargo su cabeza.

Eso al menos es un alivio para él.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Me tardé otra semana, lo sé. No he estado con los ánimos estos días e incluso no estaba segura que iba a subir esta actualización. Pero lo logré. Eso es bueno.

Aclaraciones (los *):

*Me encanta hacer como bromas sobre la estatura de Levi, que si bien, en este fic mide por lo menos 1.70 m, pero Eren tiene la estatura actual que tiene en el manga que son los 1.83m por lo que sigue siendo más alto que Levi xD

**El intermediario es Porco Galliard para que no quede ese vacío volando.

Y también vuelvo a aclarar que el rivetra no es romántico aquí xD

Respuestas a los reviews:

**GobletMoonStone123: **Lo va a cuidar sí o sí y con Erwin, pues no le será tan fácil librarse del tipo jajaja xD

**Charly Land: **Levi en este fic, es un caballero y aquí no le importará si es con otro hombre. Aunque la cita no salió bien, pero tendrán otra… en su apartamento xD

**A Ghost02: **Y eso que no le meto el montón de cosas jajaja muchas gracias por tus halagos. Me hacen feliz.

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas. Cuídense mucho.


	10. Parler

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Pues… lo único que puedo decir es que espero que me perdonen por la demora en actualizar. No tengo excusa. Simplemente necesitaba un respiro. Sólo espero que no abandonen esta historia por favor.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10 — PARLER (CHARLA)

_La noche en la que Levi destruyó el micrófono. _

El oficial que estaba a cargo de monitorear cada sonido proveniente del departamento de Ackerman escucha claramente como la puerta se abre y se vuelve a cerrar, luego escucha los pasos suaves en ese lugar a través del micrófono. De repente todo se queda en silencio y el oficial trata de detectar algún sonido pero no lo logra.

Unos segundos después se escucha un sonido muy cerca del micrófono que escondieron. El oficial trata de identificarlo y descucbre que es el sonido de alguien respirando muy cerca de él. Ackerman descubrió el micrófono.

Lo último que logra escuchar es un sonido fuerte y luego el sonido blanco. Inmediatamente y en silencio, salen y se dirigen lo más rápido posible hacia la estación de policía. Cuando entran el detective Smith los reconoce y sin demorar más los recibe en su oficina.

—¿Qué noticias me traen?

—Malas, _monseiur. _Ackerman descubrió el micrófono.

—Lo acaban de colocar. ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya descubierto a sólo unas horas? —preguntó Erwin algo molesto.

Los demás oficiales se quedaron callados y uno de ellos finalmente habló:

—Él lo destruyó. Es mucho más listo de lo que pensamos.

—Y ahora lo será aún más. —habló Erwin para sí mismo. —Y estoy seguro que sabe que que andamos detrás de él.

Los demás sólo lograron asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Se quedó alguien vigilandolo desde enfrente? —preguntó Erwin.

—Sí señor. Dejamos a uno.

—Bien. Sigan vigilándolo. Si es posible sigan sus pasos cuando salga de su apartamento. Pero hagan todo lo posible por no hacerse notar.

—Sí señor. —y sin decir nada más, los oficiales se retiraron.

Mientras tanto Erwin se sienta en el escritorio y trata de pensar en una nueva estrategia para atrapar a Levi Ackerman y hacer que confiese.

* * *

Desde que los oficiales regresaron al edificio enfrente del de Ackerman y desde entonces no han notado ningún movimiento para alertar al detective Smith. Lo único que se ve del otro lado es completa oscuridad. Se toman turnos entre sí para descansar mientras otro vigila hasta el medio día que ven que Levi sale para dirigirse a algún lugar.

Inmediatamente salen mientras uno de ellos informa a Erwin, quien les da la orden de que lo sigan y mantenerlo informado de todo lo que haga. Los oficiales lo siguen entre los callejones pero al cabo de unos minutos le pierden de vista.

Ese tipo es muy escurridizo.

Los oficiales, con un poco de temor le informan a Erwin esperando una reprimenda de su parte, pero para su sorpresa Erwin sólo les dice que se regresen a esperarlo.

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía, Erwin al saber que los oficiales perdieron de vista a Ackerman, simplemente no le sorprendió. Como sabe que están detrás de él seguramente los despistó.

—Este juego del gato y el ratón se acabará. *

Una hora después le avisan que llega a casa y en la noche le avisan que sale de nuevo. Los oficiales le siguen esta vez muy pendientes de sus movimientos cuidando de no ser descubiertos y ven que se dirige hacia un pequeño restaurante.

Notan que se reúne con otro hombre alto y delgado. Intentan verlo bien y se dan cuenta que es uno de los testigos en el caso de Shadis. Ven que se marcha junto con él hacia un lado.

—Monseiur Smith. Ackerman se reunió con Jaeger, uno de los testigos. —informa uno de los oficiales.

—¿Eren Jaeger? —pregunta Erwin extrañado.

—Sí señor. Él mismo. Se fueron hacia un lugar, le hemos perdido de vista.

—Esta bien. Déjenlo ir. Vuelvan al edificio y descansen hasta que ese tipo regrese. —fue todo lo que pudo decir Erwin.

Ahora con la esta información puede trazar un plan para atraparlo a través de Jaeger, y ahora un nuevo sospechoso se une a la lista.

* * *

Sentado en un apartamento pequeño pero completamente diferente al suyo, Levi espera a Eren. Le extraña que, comparado a como fue la noche anterior, esta vez haya pedido que hablen sobre lo mismo. Frente a él, en la mesita está un vaso con agua pero que no lo ha tocado. Aunque sabe que Eren no podrá hacerle daño con veneno, su instinto y costumbre le impiden beber cualquier cosa que le ofrezcan.

Observa todo a su alrededor. Este apartamento es más pequeño que el suyo al igual que el aire que se respira. En el suyo apenas se puede vivir con sólo lo básico, debido a que no gusta de acumular muchas cosas. En cambio, este apartamento es más cálido, más hogareño, a pesar de que viva una persona y esa persona es un hombre.

Eren está cerca de él observándolo y pensando muy bien en las preguntas que quiere hacerle. Su mano está en un bolsillo del pantalón donde tiene firmemente sujeta una pequeña navaja.

"Por si las dudas", piensa.

Pero Levi claramente ya se ha dado cuenta.

"Chico tonto".

—Escuche —empieza a hablar Eren. —No es muy grato tenerle aquí pero quiero respuestas.

Levi simplemente se le queda viendo y logra distinguir el brillo verde a través de los anteojos que lleva puesto.

—Explíqueme por favor ¿por qué me dijo todo eso en la cafetería? ¿Qué gana usted con decírmelo?

—Ya se lo dije. —responde Levi con voz suave. —Quieren hacerle daño. Han puesto un precio por usted.

Una sensación desagradable se instala en su estómago. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien le ponga un precio a otra persona así como si nada?

Levi, con sólo verlo, puede adivinar que esa información no le es fácil digerirla.

—¿Por qué…? —pregunta en un murmullo. —¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que me pase esto? Yo trato de vivir una vida normal sin molestar a nadie…

Levi baja la mirada. El chico tiene razón. No aparenta ser de esas personas que se meten en algo turbio… como la mayoría de sus encargos.

—¡Respóndame por favor! —reclama Eren ya casi al borde de las lágrimas. —¿Por qué alguien quiere…matarme?

—Lamento no tener respuesta de ello. —dijo Levi sin perder ningún segundo. —No conozco la razón. Cuando me envían los "encargos" no me explican nada para su protección. Además con el paso de los días luego de que he terminado, me doy cuenta de las razones hasta que la prensa haya publicado la noticia.

Eren se sintió asqueado.

—Además. —prosiguió. —Los encargos siempre han sido personas que no son tan santas, joven. De alguna forma u otra se meten en negocios turbios.

—¿Y Shadis? ¡Él era una persona muy trabajadora y honesta!

—Tan honesto que no pagaba un solo centavo de la deuda contraída para mantener ese bar. Si uno se mete en deudas con la gente de arriba le va mal.

—¡Pero eso no era justificable para matarlo!

—Yo sólo cumplo órdenes.

Simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y sacando la navaja del bolsillo, salta encima de Levi para derribarlo y así poder llamar a la policía. Pero no dura mucho ya que en menos de un segundo y con un ágil movimiento, Levi ya estaba aplicándole una llave, aunque ejerciendo algo de fuerza. Levi no se esperaba que este chico fuera fuerte. Le tuerce el brazo con firmeza para que no se le suelte y deshacerse de la navaja pero sin lastimarlo realmente. Levi respira profundamente para concentrarse al ver el cuello de ese joven y retiene sus deseos de tocar su cabello. Su mente es un caos a pesar de mostrarse sereno frente a Eren.

—Por favor. Tranquilícese. No quiero hacerle daño.

—¡No le creo! ¡De otra forma ya me habría matado! ¿No se supone que es usted a quien le han pagado por mi? —pregunta alzando la voz.

—Yo ya no soy el encargado.

—¡NO LE CREO!

—Si se tranquiliza le mostraré la prueba de ello.

Siguen forcejeando hasta que Eren ya no puede soportar el dolor y finalmente se rinde. Ese hombre es muy fuerte. Pensaba que por la diferencia de altura sería fácil derribarlo pero seguramente el ha entrenado durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando siente que Eren se relaja, se levanta y espera a que el otro también lo haga. Luego se quita la chaqueta y le muestra su camisa blanca con una mancha de sangre mediana en su brazo. Levi se la señala.

—Esta es la consecuencia por haberme negado.

—¿Cuánto han ofrecido por mi? —pregunta Eren sorprendido al ver la herida.

—Eso no importa ahora. Lo más importante es que seguramente conseguirán a otro para acabar con usted.

—¿Por qué se negó? Si se puede saber.

Levi suspiró. Tiene que decirle la verdad para ganarse su confianza.

—No me negué así por así. Esto sonará feo para usted, pero querían verlo muerto lo más pronto posible. Simplemente dije que necesitaba tiempo para prepararlo todo pero no les gustó la espera.

—Sabía que usted no era de fiar. —responde Eren al saber que ese hombre sólo dijo eso por compromiso.

—En este trabajo y en la vida en general, uno no puede ser completamente honesto. Y sin embargo lo estoy siendo con usted. Me negué porque a pesar de todo no parece ser la clase de persona que se meta en estos asuntos… a menos que haya adquirido deudas con ellos.

—No. —responde Eren —Todo lo que ve lo he conseguido trabajando duro.

—Entonces tiene que haber una razón.

Eren se detiene a pensar un poco en los últimos días. Recuerda su despido y lo que le dijo ese tal Tybur. Pero honestamente siente vergüenza de ello.

—Me despidieron del bar en esta semana. —habla Eren.

—¿La razón? —pregunta Levi observándolo mientras nuevamente toma asiento.

Eren se queda en silencio unos minutos y la cara se le torna roja. Simplemente el recordarlo hace que la vergüenza y la ira salgan de su cuerpo.

—Acoso. —finalmente logra decir en voz baja pero Levi claramente le escuchó.

Acoso. El chico es muy bien parecido por lo que no es de extrañar que no haya sido un loco enfermo el que le haya acosado. Quizá Eren le puso un alto y el tipo se enfureció.

—Perdón si esta pregunta le parecerá incómoda, pero ¿Logró ver el rostro de esa persona?

—No. Sólo recuerdo ver a un hombre viejo.

—Ya veo. Es muy probable que esa sea la razón. A ellos no les gusta que les dañe el orgullo.

Eren simplemente sintió ganas de llorar de rabia.

—Le puedo ofrecer mi protección si así lo desea.

Eso le extrañó.

—¿Por qué me la ofrece? ¿Qué gana con hacerlo?

Le tomó con la guardia baja. No puede responder eso por lo que se queda en silencio.

—De cualquier forma. —dice finalmente sin responderle a su pregunta. —Tenga mucho cuidado. Y siempre cargue consigo esa navaja de la misma forma que hace unos momentos. Y… —le extiende un trozo de papel. —Por cualquier cosa aquí está mi número.

Eren con un poco de duda lo acepta. Levi se levanta y se marcha de ahí a paso apresurado preguntándose ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto por un chico joven? Es cierto, no puede negar que tiene un gran atractivo que ha sido capaz de moverle el piso, pero ¿al grado de ofrecerle protección?

Definitivamente tiene que poner su mente en orden.

Mientras tanto, Eren está observando el papel con el número de teléfono escrito en él. No le queda la menor duda que ese hombre es demasiado misterioso y ahora tiene más preguntas que respuestas.

Por ahora le hará caso y llevará consigo su pequeña arma para poder defenderse.

Y su mente acaba de entrar en un conflicto interno si denunciarlo con la policía o no.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ok gentes eso ha sido todo. Muy cortito hasta para mi gusto. Yo y mi inutilidad para hacer capítulos largos. De cualquier forma estos dos ya se están acercando jajaja xD

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero que no me abandonen en el camino.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Levidarkangel**: Fui muy obvia? Jajajajaajajaja pues le adivinó joven, eso es lo que va a pasar jajaja Xd muchas gracias a ti por leerla, me hace muy feliz que te agrade.

**Charly Land: **Sí esa cita fue bien rara ajajajajaja pero pasa que Levi es atrayente para Eren a pesar de ser intimidante (sólo que no lo acepta) jajajaja te quedo mal con la cita en el depa. No hubo delicioso xD te lo debo

**A Ghost 02: ***se imagina muchos escenarios posibles donde Levi quede en peligro* oye me has dado una buena idea xD muchas gracias por tu review


End file.
